ClatoCatching fire
by becky199469
Summary: You've seen Clato win the games but with a wedding to arrange and the victory tour to attend will the quarter quell be too much for Cato to handle? PLEASE REVIEW! used the characters from the amazing novel by Suzanne Collins.
1. first step of the victory tour

**HOPE YOU ENJOY :) x**

"Jacksanna wait.!" I shouted for her attention as she stepped out of my front door. " I need to talk to you in private." She looked at me confused.

"Okay lets go to your study." I make sure she is sat comfortably and tell her the news.

"I asked Clove to marry me." Jacksanna squealed in excitement.

"When is the wedding then?"

"That's the thing, I have told her we will wait two years but really it will be in a few months, I'm going to organise everything but I'm hoping you'll help."

"Of course I'll help Cato."

"No, no, no, no!" I shouted to Jacksanna and her team as I scan through the dress designs. "They are all wrong!" I threw the book to the floor and stormed out of the room and went to my room. All I want is Clove to have the perfect dress, how hard can it be? After a while of thinking my mother knocked on my door.

"Sweetheart, I've brought you some tea."

"Tea is always the answer."

"It always works for me." I love my mother she never fails to cheer me up.

"Jacksanna just doesn't get my ideas for Clove's dress."

"Why don't you sketch your ideas for her, you used to be so good at that stuff."

"Theirs a difference from designing buildings and clothes."

"If you say so dear, just think about it." I gave her a smile and finished of my tea and headed back downstairs with a sketchbook and pencils.

"Right, I want the dress to transform from this to this." I point at my drawings. "The first dress is black with long dragging sleeves and veil and I want the material to shimmer silver, and slowly start to disappear and turn the dress into a boob tube, medium veil but the front of the dress stops midway from the groin and the knee but the back to keep flowing, by the time Clove stands next to me the dress will have fully transformed into a sliver gown." I look towards Jacksanna and her team for acknowledgement.

"That will take some work but we will do it for you Cato."

"Thank you, now I'll leave you to your work, I need my daily jog."

I pull on my sweats and leave my house, the weather is cold for a summer day but perfect for a jog. I jog past the NUT and justice building nodding and waving to people as they approach me to say hello to a new victor. As I pass my old house I decided to have a sit in the old kitchen. It's so small compared to the new house. I miss the old times in this old building, Sara's first day at school, she ran down the stairs so excited forgetting a step or two and slipped and had to go to school with a black eye. I remember the first time Mercedes said my name, I was carrying her to her cot and as I tucked her in and said night she said 'Cato' and giggled, I was her first word. My deep thoughts were interrupted by Clove wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Why are you crying?" She ask

"I wasn't aware that I was."

"Cato why haven't I seen you since you proposed?"

"Busy."

"Cato we'll be going back to the capitol soon and the other districts, wont I get any time with you alone before."

"Your alone with me now."

"Cato you know that's not what I meant."

"Sorry, shall I walk you home and we can chat on the way?"

"Fine, if that's all I'm going to get."

"Yes.

As we get the the courtyard of the victors village, I turn to Clove and press my lips against hers and pull her body towards mine into a long embrace.

"I love you Clove."

"I love you too Cato." I walked her to the door and pecked her cheek before I went home.

When I got home Jacksanna was in the living area with my mother and sisters.

"I really think Cato has the potential to be a clothes designer." Jacksanna says.

"You really think that could be his talent?"

"Yes." I cough to end their conversation.

"Am I interrupting?" I asked.

"No we were just discussing.." Jacksanna began.

"I know, I heard." I walked towards the the table and picked up a handful of nuts and stuffed them into my mouth which made Mercedes chuckle.

"Anyway Cato, are you all packed?"

"Packed?"

"For the victor's tour"

"WHAT?" The news made me spit my nuts out.

"You didn't know?"

"I didn't realise it was so soon"

"Well why else did you think me and my team have being here?"

"Oh."

"Lets pack then shall we."

"Fine."

"Do you want this blue one or the black for district 5?"

"Black."

"What colour for 12?"

"Plum if I have a suit of that colour."

"You do I made it the other week."

"Nice."

"Right that's all of it." Jacksanna zips up all 13 bags and begins to take them down to the car.

"I'll help." I pick up two bags and race down the stairs to dump them in the car. I turn to mu left towards Enobaira's house, the lights are on, I jog to the house to fine Enobaria and Brutus sat closely on the couch _this is awkward._

"Cato!" Enobaria shrieks.

"You sound surprised to see me."

"Yes, I thought we were seeing you on the train."

"We were but I thought id pop by."

"How thoughtful, well lets go to the station then shall we." The door swings open and Clove comes bouncing in.

"Hey babe." She jumps on my back and kisses my cheek.

"Hi."

"The cameras are here, so no moody Cato please."

"Me moody, never." Clove laughs and I set her on the floor and I admire her outfit, she's wearing a ice blue silk dress with diamonds encrusted in the bodice.

"Admiring the view?"

"Yes."

"Oh Cato, come on then, district three is waiting for us."

The train is exactly the same as it was last time I was here, I hurry towards the food cart and grab my self a muffin and an apple. When I get to the relaxing area everyone is already sat down engrossed in conversation. Clove looks up to see me and a huge grin displays on her face, I love the effect I have on her.

"Hey Cato, come sit next to me." Clove taps the seat next to her and I quickly take my place.

"Cato are you going to announce your and Clove's engagement in any of the districts or the capitol or what?" Enobaira asks.

"Capitol I think."

"Good we don't want any hassle in the districts."

"E be quiet." Brutus warns her.

"Wait what's going on?" Clove asks.

"Nothing dear I'm just being silly." Enobaira answers in a way to shut us up. "Where is Sophie?"

"Oh god she's here?" I asked, I feel rather embarrassed about my behaviour with her last time I saw her.

"Here she is." Sophie enters the room with her usual silly outfit but in a new colour purple also she is carrying a purple clipboard.

"Hello, what a welcome, well we will be arriving in district three shortly so Cato, Clove here are your scripts and make sure when you speak not to wander away from the script but you can add a few words regarding the tributes from three if you wish." I'd rather not I killed Niall. Mel I never really spoke to her.

"Okay." I finally say and get up to collect my script.

District three is odd, every building has weird panels which I've being told are solar panels and all the buildings are so technologist. The justice building is one of the only old buildings left with it's marble pillars and overgrown ivy climbing up the walls. I'm stood with Clove awaiting for the mayor of three to introduce us to the crowd.

"Cato your sweating." Clove lets go of my hand and rubs her hands down her dress.

"Sorry."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"Don't be, we are careers so act like one babe."

"True, okay killer Cato is on the prowl." Clove giggles quietly.

"Lets go, he's introducing us." I hold her hand and we walk onto stage welcomed by a fake scream of cheers.

"Hello district 3, what a welcome thank you." I say in a loud voice.

"Hello Cato," The mayor shakes my hand and turns to Clove. "Clove." He kisses her cheek and hands her a plaque.

"This is so nice to accept this plaque." Clove answers.

"We haven't finished yet." He beckons two small children to the stage and they hand us a bunch of flowers each.

"Thank you."

"Well now you can say a few words to the tributes families if you want." I don't want to but Clove eagerly steps forwards to address them. She looks toward the family to the right which I presume are Niall's family as the boys have the same hairstyle and face.

"Hi, I'm sorry for your loss, I wanted to help him but there was no use Cato here thought it was time, but I admire Niall for his brains, his intelligence to outsmart the capitol with reactivating the mines that was extraordinary." I stop her from saying any more as I can see Sophie in the corner tapping her watch. I carry Clove off the stage and re group with everyone When Enobaira come hurtling towards Clove and screams.

"What the hell have you done, you stupid child!"

"What?" Clove asks

"What you said about Niall and the capitol, do you realise how much damage you might have done!"

"I didn't realise."

"Of course you don't silly girl."

"Lay off her." I shout.

"Shut up Cato, she is a silly 16 year old child who needs to learn to keep quite."

"She wasn't thinking."

"Obviously. Clove go to the train now! I don't want to see you." I follow Clove to the train. Once inside she goes on a rampage. Clove pushes the food on the floor, lifts up tables and throws plates into walls.

"CLOVE!" she ignores me and carries on, I need to stop her before she hurts her self so I grab her wrist as she clasps a plate. "No!" I warn her and grab her other hand before she can slap me.

"Cato let go!"

"No" I lean down and kiss her.

"Do it again." I smile and kiss her again more softly and longingly I hear her moan.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Come to bed you need to let out anger in a stable manageable environment." I give her a wink and she skips to the bedroom.


	2. Prim

SORRY IF ITS TOO SHORT!

Today we will arrive in district 4 and tonight 5, I'm getting dressed into my suit and Jacksanna and her team are helping me look good.

"There. Finished." Jacksanna announces.

"Thanks."

"Go to the others and wait for our arrival to 4."

"Okay." I hurry along the compartments of the train till I meet up with my mentors, Sophie and Clove. I see Clove sat gracefully on the couch sipping juice.

"Clove you look beautiful." She is wearing a orange gossamer dress and matching heels.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself honey." Clove winks to me. I scoop her into my arms and kiss I claim her lips.

"Oh Clove."

"Cato."

"I can't wait to marry you."

"Wont be a while yet babe."

"Really, I'll have to wait then wont I."

"Yes, but for now, we can enjoy what we have at the moment."

"True, we don't want to be organising a wedding with the quarter quell this year do we?"

"Nope." I look into her eyes, I know we will be married before the quarter quell as I'm not that far from finishing the whole thing, well Jacksanna has nearly finished. I lean down and kiss my beautiful wife to be and she smiles shyly and pulls away from me just as Sophie clears her throat.

"We are here, look at that shimmering sea." Sophie says as she gazes out the window. I lead Clove to the window and sigh at the beautiful sight of the sea,I've never seen the sea before.

"Cato isn't it lovely."

"Just like you babe."

I finish the usual capitol speech and I want to pull Clove back inside when I realise she has other ideas, _Shit what she going to say today?_

Clove turns to Mel's parents. "Melanie was great, when I first met her she made me laugh and that's rare, she told me how she insulted Glimmer that she asked if she used her make-up to kill people. That had me in stitches as well it's not secret I hated Glimmer and that made Mel a friend if she was from two back home we would of being great friends. It was a horrid death for her, I only had a few stings and the black out and the pain and hallucinations were terrible so I couldn't imagine what she went through." She turns to me and gives me a lopsided smile and I address the district.

"Thank you and goodbye" I grasp Clove's hand and lead her inside the justice building. Enobaira gives us disproving looks but doesn't have ago.

"Well, that was better than yesterday but Clove please tell me what your going to say, so I can approve you."

"Sorry E but it is really none of your business what I say to the families, you didn't know the tributes I did so ill say what I please."

"Right you little madam, I'm your Fucking mentor, you will do as I say." Clove laughs.

"Yea right E, your one of my mentors and to be honest I prefer to deal with Brutus from now on okay."

"Cato talk sense into your bloody fiancé."

"Not up to me, it's her life I wont stop her."

"Bye Enobaira." Clove storms off towards Brutus who is chatting to Sophie. I give a sympathetic smile to Enobaira.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault your fiancé is a spoilt bitch."

"Hey lay off the bitch please."

"Sorry, I just get so mad with that girl, we better get back on the train we need to be at district 5 tonight."

Well the districts from 5-11 were pretty boring more of the capitol speech and the flowers, Clove stopped expressing her views but today we arrive in 12 so I don't think she'll want to be quiet and neither do I.

"Sweetie are you ready to rub some salt in the wounds." Clove nudges me back to reality.

"You bet."

"Well we better get out of bed then and get dressed."

"Good idea, don't want to go onto stage wearing the capitols pyjamas."

"Well what a dump." I shout after the Capitol speech.

"A good reason to fucking rebel." Clove adds. _What the fuck is she doing?_

" Ermm anyway, we're meant to say some words to the families of Katniss and Peeta, I suppose they were good fighters for a rubbish place like this."

"Yea, shame we didn't have a rebellion before the games."

"Clove shut up!"

"Why?"

"You can't talk like that."

"Oh honey I'm just expressing my opinion."

"That sort of opinion can get you killed."

"Oh well, they failed to before so they probably will again." Someone shouts from the audience.

"Pardon?" The voice came from a small girl with French plaits.

"I said, are you going to stop arguing and have respect for two tributes you killed, one was my sister."

"Sorry, Prim isn't it." I kneel down to her level

"Yes, you really are monstrous aren't you."

"Thanks."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Oh." I feel Clove's arm drape over me as she slowly sits on the edge of the stage.

"Prim, I'm sorry for your sister but its the point of the games." Clove says.

"I do know the point of the games and it's stupid, the capitol think they are great well really they couldn't survive another war"

"I agree." Prim holds her hand out towards Clove.

"Here take this please, wear it always?" Clove realises it's the token Katniss wore.

"Oh no, that was your sisters."

"Please it will unite the districts."

"Okay."

BANG. I spring to my feet and see peacekeepers shooting into the crowd.

"Clove we need to go."

"Wait look." I look to wear she points and some of the districts are fighting back.

"Clove come on."

"Cato we can help them."

"No, this isn't our problem."

"Fine." As she says the words Enobaira grabs her arm and drags her away.

"Let me see her!" I am infuriated, Enobaira has locked Clove in a compartment of the train and wont let me in.

"No Cato."

"Why?"

"Because she needs to learn to shut the fuck up."

"She didn't know the impact of what her words would do."

"Cato don't act stupid, of course she did, this is Clove we are talking about."

"Please let me see her."

"No, go see Jacksanna she needs to get you ready for the capitol party tomorrow."

"Whatever, I thought you were on my side."

"I am, I truly am, but what Clove said should be keep quiet from the cameras."

"So this whole locking her away is for the cameras?"

"Yes, so it will look as if we disagree with her."

"Okay."


	3. Aftermath

Sorry if it's too explicit for people, I made the highest rating thing so hope you guys are okay with everything I've wrote. Review if you have any opinions on the matter or just tell me if you like this chapter or if you don't. :)X

"The Capitol party has been cancelled so we are going straight to district 1 and then home." Sophie exclaims at 11 this morning, no doubt that will be because of Clove.

"Do you know why?" I ask.

"I don't, I just got a call saying president snow is busy and the party is cancelled."

_Shit, he's mad, better go see E. _I hurry down the compartments towards E to find her with Brutus.

"Have I interrupted you two again."

"Don't be stupid Cato." She begins.

"Okay good, have you heard the news."

"Yes, I'm pleased, I hate capitol party's." Brutus replies.

" What should me and Clove say when we get to 1?"

"Say the normal speech and a few words about Glimmer and Marvel as they were your allies." E says.

"Okay, I'll go see Clove and tell her about today's plans."

"Actually Cato that's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Clove isn't up to talking just yet?"

"What you on about?"

"She was so angry last night we had to give her sedatives and they don't wear off for another hour."

"You gave her drugs!"

"Cato, it was for her own good."

"I can't believe you two!" I stand up from the couch and storm In Cloves direction wherever that is.

After an hour of searching the train I finally find Clove laying peacefully in a home-made bed of straw and blankets, why couldn't they put her in her own bed. Clove begins to move about and I see her eyes flutter open cautiously.

"Hey babe." I slowly walk to her.

"Where am I?" Clove rubs her head and tries to sit up.

"Don't babe stay there, they had to drug you." Clove shoots up and squeals.

"WHAT?!"

"That was my reaction."

"Why?"

"You were angry apparently."

"And?"

"Exactly, I think there's more they aren't telling us."

"I don't care any more I just want to go home and train and kill animals."

"Your that mad?"

"Well I can't kill anyone else."

"You can fight me if it will help."

"I'll kill you."

"Like to see you try sweetheart."

"Your asking for it!"

"Really." I pull her into my arms and talk into her ear. "I like this Clove."

"You like me mad?"

"Yes, it's very appealing."

"Stop talking so close to my ear."

"Why, does it make you mad?"

"No,"

"Then why should I stop?"

"Cato please." Clove whimpers.

"Oh I see that's why." I let her go and walk to the door I hear her panting hard trying to catch her breath.

"Cato don't go."

"Why, you don't like me whispering in your ear."

"I do, just not here."

"Why? It's quiet, dark and straw is comfortable."

"Cato."

"Clove my dear." Clove walks towards me and kisses me hungrily. "Hmm."

"You like that."

"Of course I do, I love you kissing me."

"well you'll enjoy this more." Clove goes to her knees.

"Clove no."

"Cato please."

"Go lie on the straw, we'll do it my way."

"Fine."

"That was great." Clove giggles,

"Good."

"Can we stay here all day?" Clove snuggles into my chest.

"Until we arrive at 1."

"Good." I hear her sigh and watch her slowly close her eyes in exhaustion.

"Aww, my sleepyhead." I lay here in this straw bed thinking about all the years I will have with Clove alone in our house when I finally marry her. Clove looks so pretty when she's asleep, I brush her hair behind her ear, kiss her softly and notice that she always smiles when she sleeps. Clove suddenly scowls and begins to thrash out.

"CATO!" she screams.

"Babe wake up I'm here." She doesn't wake.

"No no, CATO." She whimpers and finally wakes franticly, eyes darting around the room.

"Are you okay?"

"Thresh, Where is he?"

"Babe it was just a nightmare."

"I was so scared." I cradle her in my arms soothing her.

"It's fine, we better go see the others, we will be arriving in 1 soon."

"Okay, don't leave me."

"Never."

"There you are!" Enobaira sighs in relief.

"Missed us?!" Clove snaps.

"No, we just don't want to be late."

"Thought so, after all if you cared for us, you wouldn't of drugged me!"

"Shut up Clove and get off the train we have 10 minutes to get to the justice building." I take Clove's hand and lead her out of the train.

District 1 if really all about luxury, I leave the justice building with Clove onto the stage and the crowd applaud with their fake cheers and happiness. The mayor shakes our hands and produce a plaque and flowers. Then Me and Clove will begin our speeches. Clove goes first.

"Hello, what a pleasure, Marvel was a charm, so kind and caring. He was shy but it never stopped him from being a fighter, I was shocked when he died but he died with pride." Clove steps back and wraps her arms around my left arm.

"Glimmer was such a flirt, in a way that was a good thing, it covered how scared she was. She always fought back and didn't let anyone yell at her. Her death was horrible, I remember before I blacked out, I saw her body ooze and puss it was such a weird sight after all before the attack she was one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen apart from Clove." There that was okay, the mayor bids us goodbye and escorts us back inside the building.

"Right, so we have the dress finished and we have the venue and everything else sorted." Jacksanna says entering my room on the train.

"Good, so when is the date?"

"Well that's the thing, we could only get you in after the quarter quell."

"Okay, a bit of a wait but it will happen me and Clove will mentor the tributes from 2 and then when one of them win, me and Clove will arrive back home and get married."

"Your not mad?"

"Why would I be mad jack? Not your fault."

"I know but it's just I'm disappointed in my self that I left it a while to book the wedding."

"Jack it is fine, stop stressing, the wedding will happen."

"I hope so, I'll leave you be to rest and see you in the morning to say goodbye as you will be going home tomorrow."

"Night jack." She gives me a smile and leave me in my cold dark room alone. I'm going home tomorrow, wow that sounds weird, I haven't been home in ages. I get out of bed and jump in the shower. I push the hot temperature and push the fastest water pressure to block out the sound of the rest of the train. I wrap a towel around my waist and enter my room.

"Ooh, sexy." Clove startles me as she lays in my bed under my satin sheets.

"Hey babe." Clove taps my side of the bed.

"Join me." I walk towards her but she tells me to halt.

"No! Your not allowed your towel." Clove whips it of my and pulls me into bed.

"Don't you like towels?"

"Not when it covers things up!"

"Sorry."

"you will be."

"What's that meant to mean?" That's when I realise, she begins her torture. She's so fast and her mouth is so wet, her tongue is so soft and delicate around me. "Hmm." I hear her laugh, I love that sound. She pops her head from under the covers and kisses me softly, I push her underneath me and go inside her and explore fast and hard making her scream. I hear a bang, I look towards the noise and see Enobaira standing in the doorway of my room, her arms crossed and her lips pursed into a scowl. Oh shit!


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

PLEASE REVIEW :) THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I HAVE GOTTEN. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER BUT ANYFORM OF REVIEW IS WELCOME SO EVEN IF YOU DONT LIKE IT PLEASE TELL ME WHY. :)X

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Enobaira screams. I quickly get of Clove and sit up on the bed wrapped in the sheets.

"What does it look like?" I ask sarcastically. Clove grins.

"You know exactly what I Fucking mean Cato!"

"Oh calm down E me and Clove are both 16 now it was Clove's birthday a month after the games remember?"

"Cato that is not the point, you can not do this here!"

"Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you and Brutus cant get it on, you don't want me and Clove to be happy."

"There is nothing between me and Brutus."

"Oh don't bother to lie, I've seen the way you two are together."

"SHUT UP!"

"I rest my case, now if you don't mind me and Clove were busy." Clove sniggers and kisses my chest.

"I have had enough of you two, Clove get out of that bed now!"

"Er no!" Clove shouts.

"Now young lady."

"No."

"Fine I'll drag you out then."

"What?" Clove looks to her in horror as Enobaira walks swiftly towards the bed, wraps a sheet around Clove and lift her up.

"E, don't." I plead.

"Too late for that Cato!" Clove flails around in her arms but E bangs her into a wall to keep her still.

"You bitch put me down." Clove squeals.

"Say bye to Cato."

"I'll see you soon Clove."

…

An hour has past since Clove left and I can hear her music from her room. She's listening to our song, an oldie called I would do anything for love by some guy called meatloaf. I get out of bed and quietly leave my room to see Clove. When I get to her room I can hear her singing, she has a beautiful voice.

"Will you raise me up, will you help me down, will you get me right out of of this godforsaken town, will you help make it a little less cold." She belts out of her lungs. I can't help but burst into the room and sing the next part.

"I can do that!" I startle her, she spins around to see me laughing. She picks up her hairbrush and throws it at me, I dodge just in time.

"Cato, get out."

"Fine, I just love your voice."

"I hate you."

"What? What have I done?"

"You didn't stop Enobaira."

"That's just pathetic."

"It's how I feel." She goes into her bathroom and re-emerges holding her toothbrush and throws that at me as-well, I let it hit me.

"Feel better?"

"No piss of Cato."

"Babe." I gently grab her arm and pull her close.

"Get off me." She shrugs me off and turns away from me.

"I'll go then."

"Wait." I think she has a change of heart but she hasn't instead of turning around and kissing me she turns around and slams me into the wall, Jesus she can be strong at times.

"Fuck me Clove, you trying to wind me?"

"I will never Fuck you again and at this moment I want to fucking kill you."

"You really want to play this game."

"This isn't a game." I grab her by her throat and throw her across the room into her chest of drawers.

"That hurt darling?" I ask with a grin on my face. I love these sort of fights with her.

"No!" She gets to her feet and picks up a shard of wood and flings it at me. I catch it with ease and snap it in half then discard it.

"Oh sweetheart you have to get better with your throwing."

"Just piss off." I walk out of her room slamming her door and storm into my room and collapse on my bed.

I lay awake on my bed alone awaiting my arrival back home. Last night Clove was took away and I didn't get much sleep after our fight, it's now 11 am and home is near. I quickly get dressed and washed and then sit on a chair next to the window in my room when I finally get comfy there's a knock on my door.

"Come in." I beckon.

"Hey." Sophie struts in wearing district 2 clothes.

"What are you wearing?"

"Well, I'm trying a new trend."

"Fair do's."

"Anyway Cato, we are at the station."

"Thank fuck." I leap out of my chair and run to the nearest door out of this stupid train. The sky is a perfect blue with no clouds, the temperature is nice and warm and the top it off my beautiful family are waiting for me at the platform.

"Mum!" I scoop my mother into a hug, I've missed her so much.

"Hey Cato." My sisters all come running in for a hug as-well, at this moment I couldn't be happier, well maybe if Clove were here.

When I'm back in my bedroom I finally relax, no more stress of the victory tour, until tonight party of course but I'll probably not attend.

"Cato!" Jesus Christ that is a loud shout.

"What?" I reply and slowly descend the stairs to see my mother.

"Tonight Snow is going to tell everyone what the quell is going to be about."

"Oh I thought something was wrong."

"This is serious stuff Cato."

"Whatever mum."

"Oh honey, why don't you go see Clove?"

…

Cloves house is more or less the same as mine apart from the furniture. Clove's father welcomes me into the home and tells me to sit down by the fire and Clove's younger brother gives me a cup of tea.

"So, where is Clove?" I ask.

"She wont be long, she went to town for some things for me, such a lovely girl my daughter."

"Yes she is isn't she, that's why I love her."

"I can definitely tell she loves you too." This talk is so awkward I guess Clove hasn't told him about our fight he suddenly leaves the room and goes upstairs. The front door swings open and Clove slings four bags to the middle of the room, she takes off her gloves and out gear off before she sees me.

"Leave." She whispers.

"No we need to talk."

"I fucking hate you."

"Babe please."

"Go away." I can see tears dripping down her face, I stand up and wipe them of her cheeks.

"Babe I'm sorry."

"Do you want to watch Snows speech together?" Yes I'm forgiven.

"I'm forgiven?"

"For now."

…

8pm and the television turns on, I'm sat in Clove's living room with her family, my family and our mentors. President Snow appears on screen with a wooden box, he reminds the whole of panem of the dark days and when the Hunger Games were born.

"Every 25 years, the anniversary of the Hunger Games is marked by a Quarter Quell. The first Quell, was when every district was made to vote on who was sent to the Hunger Games. In the second Quell, every district was forced to send twice as many tributes into the Hunger Games and now in this wooden box it holds the information for the 3rd Quarter Quell." Snow begins his speech and then he pulls out an envelope.

"The male and female tributes this year will be reaped from each district's existing pool of victors." The screen then goes black. Every one starts muttering to each other but me, Clove, Brutus and Enobaira all stay quiet. Brutus is the first to do something her immediately grabs a bottle of rum and leaves the house, Enobaira just clenches her teeth together but then follows Brutus, Clove screams and goes into the kitchen, I hear her throwing the knifes around the room. I don't know what to think but when my mind concentrates I find my self in my cellar. How did I get here. I look to my hands and I've acquired a bottle of liqueur. Well empty nearly, I guess I drank it.

…

"Cato! Cato!" I hear someone shout, as I slowly awaken, my head hurts and I feel sick. Shit. I run up the stairs and just make It to the toilet when I begin to spew up. I feel arms around me.

"Aww, get it all out baby." Clove mutters. When I think I can't be sick any more I'm sick again. When it finally stops I sit down on the floor and rest my head in my hands.

"Better?" She asks.

"No I feel like shit."

"Well you did drink a lot after the speech."

"What do you expect, I could either lose you or have to kill E or if we manage to be together I'll protect you all the way."

"Cato that's why we need to all try like Fuck to get all out bodies brilliant, as whoever goes into the arena the other two need to mentor so it's no good for you and Brutus to drink your selves into oblivion."

"Then I better get washed and ready for day one of training then."

"I'll go tell Brutus and Enobaira to get ready then." Clove kisses my head and leaves me alone in the bathroom


	5. Quell training

Hope you enjoy thanks for the review's I've had but I would like some more I see how many people read it but only three people really review :)x

"Right first we will do a 10 mile run, so when everyone is ready." Clove says.

"Really that far." Brutus replies.

"Yes! Get in line and ready to run." Me and Enobaria laugh at Clove. We all start with a steady jog until We get to 5 miles and that's when we run, Brutus complains most of the run.

"Can we stop?" Brutus asks, I ignore him and carry on running but I can hear Clove shouting at him.

"NO KEEP MOVING NOW." Me and Enobaira are both running at the same speed so we chat.

"Why is she so serious about this Cato?" E asks.

"I don't have a clue, I think it's the fact she wants us to be better careers and better than the other victors. One thing I know for sure about all this quell stuff is that it fucks up my plans for the surprise wedding after the quell."

"You booked it!"

"Yea me and Jacksanna have being planning for ages."

"Well you will have to cancel it."

"Might not have to if me and Clove win or if we are your Mentors."

"Risky."

"Next topic, Cloves coming."

"Stop chatting and run." Clove orders.

"Yes ma'am." I reply.

"I like that." Clove shouts as she runs ahead.

…

Clove takes us to the training centre where me and her first met. I wrap my arms around her and whisper in to her ear.

"Best memory here."

"I only remember some guy annoying me." Clove giggles.

"I wasn't annoying you I was flirting with you babe."

"Maybe if you did it properly you would of avoided me throwing a knife at you."

"I wouldn't change anything babe I loved the first time I met you."

"Right back to business." Clove gathers us into a circle. " Knifes." Clove is obviously good with the knifes and so is Enobaira after every hit E flashes a huge grin to us showing off her gold fanged teeth which she had cosmetically altered after she won the 62nd hunger games when she ripped open someone's throat with her teeth. She was only 12 when she volunteered. So now she's 25. Brutus also volunteered when he was 12 in the 44st hunger games he won due to his strength which Brutus shows me just how strong he is when Clove changes from knifes to weights. Brutus lifts 100kg weights.

"Good." Clove encourages him.

"I aim to please Clove."

"When is lyme getting here?"

"Why did you ask her?" I ask.

"Because she is a victor and she could get reaped." She replies.

"I'm here, sorry Clove I couldn't get away from the nut."

"It's okay your here now." Clove takes us all to the climbing section and we all obey like little children. Lyme is a good climber. She is in her forty's now and she won her games 39th hunger games but I don't know what here actual skills where in the arena but since she won the games she's worked in the nut.

…

I collapse on my bed exhausted from the days events. Clove curls next to me.

"not long until the reaping." Clove says.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Your not scared are you?"

"Only scared of losing you."

"Don't be stupid Cato we are careers act like one."

"Fine I will, bye Clove."

"So you go in a mood."

"Well you want me to be a career and careers don't need love."

"You are so childish sometimes."

"So your point is?"

"Cato stop it, we are meant to be engaged."

"What a big mistake that was."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard."

"Fine, here's your ring back then." Clove slides the ring of her finger and places it on my bedside table.

"Clove."

"Save it."

"I'm sorry." Clove grabs the door handle. "Please, I was mad, one min you want me to act like a career and then you complain."

"Cato I meant your attitude towards the games not your feelings to me you complete and utter idiot."

"Don't call me a fucking idiot." I stand up and tower over Clove intimidating her.

"So you carrying on the career act then."

"What do you fucking expect!"

"I expect the Cato I fell in love with, not this lovey dovey no violence shit."

"You want me like that again."

"Yes."

"Fine! Have it your way." I grab Clove by the throat and squeeze my fingers tightly around her. "Happy?" I throw her onto the bed and punch the wall. "Why do you want me to hurt you?"

"Because you make your self vulnerable when you don't have your guard up."

"So hurting you is keeping my guard up?"

"Sort off."

"Explain Clove, I don't understand."

"Forget it, can't be bothered any more."

"Will you at least put your ring back on?"

"Maybe." Clove gets off my bed and slams the door when she leaves.

…

"Cato knock knock."

"You could just knock instead of saying it mother."

"Sorry, can I come in?"

"If you must." My mother enters my room and perches herself at the bottom of my bed.

"I heard that ruckus earlier."

"Did you now."

"Cato, what's the matter, if you really love her don't give up live is too short to let her slip through your fingers."

"She wants me the way I used to be, but I don't want to hurt her like that, I can do the act of career but with her I just want to hold her and love her."

"Tell her."

"I tried."

"Well try harder."

…

Just before midnight I knock on Clove's front door.

"What the fuck do you want." Clove answers the door.

"You." I reply. Clove closes the door as she steps towards me so we won't disturb her family.

"Do you?"

"More than anything." I reach out to her hand but she pulls away.

"No." Clove steps closer so she is inches from me and she gently kisses me. "I tell you want to do."

"Clove, what's the point in this?"

"I want you like the old Cato but the only way that works safely if when your turned on Cato." Clove traces her fingers softly up and down my body.

"Clove, we're outside."

"No shit." She lifts her leg and rubs it between mine.

"Clove."

"Oh yes Cato." That's when I lose it, I push Clove to the grass and lay on top of her kissing her neck and chest in slow agonising movements.

"This. Better. Baby." I say in between kisses.

"Hmm yea." She moans. I pull up her dress and unzip my trousers and push inside her. "Ah."

"Happy now?"

"Yes, Yes, Don't stop please, yes ah."

"Can we stop arguing now?"

"Yes I suppose, as long as I still get this sex whenever I want."

"I'm at your service."

"I'll hold you to that, fiancé."

"You'll put it back on?"

"Already did, if you cared to notice, but you were too busy getting turned on." I claim her lips and hug her tightly not wanting to let go of my beautiful wife to be.

"I love you."

"I love you more Cato."

"I beg to differ my dear."

"Do you want to settle that with round two?"

"You bet."


	6. Talents

Hope you enjoy :)x review please. :)x

"Surprise!" Jacksanna enters my bedroom holding materials.

"What are you doing?"

"Well just because the reaping is happening in a few weeks doesn't mean we can't get started on your talent."

"Well I'll meet you downstairs I need to have a shower."

"Okay" She grins at me and skips off.

The water is warm and I use mint shower foam and wash my hair with mint shampoo. After I've had a shower I go see Jacksanna in the drawing room, she has arranged all the material neatly on the tables and has placed three sketchbooks on the side.

"So what you got?" I ask.

"Well I have some designs and you can pick the ones you like and we'll make them together."

"Who are the designs for?"

"Your sisters, Your mum and Clove."

"Okay can I look at the designs for Mercedes today and we'll do the others another day."

"Sure, I have three outfit designs for her, a everyday outfit, swimwear and pjs."

"Okay so this is the everyday outfit." I point to the design of an outfit. It's a Mayoral cream dress with a square neck with cap sleeves, navy blue trim, zip fastening at the central reverse, gathered skirt and a tie fastening belt at the waist. The leggings have an all over cream and navy blue fishnet print and a elasticated waist.

"Yes, both the top and the leggings are 90% cotton and 10% elastane."

"Okay, I like this outfit but I'll have a look at the other two." The swimming costume is a Pate de sable blue radish print swimsuit it has crossover straps and a white lace trim at the hips with flower details. Not so keen on this one.

"so?"

"Don't like it."

"Okay what about this one." She hands me the sketchbook with the pjs. Jesus these are even worse than the swimsuit, It's a Petit bateau pink stripe pyjama set with long sleeved tee with a crew neckline, a pink lace trim, a bow detail and branding at the left sleeve.

"No!, we'll make the everyday outfit."

"Okay lets get to work."

…

"Mercy, will you come here please." I call my sister.

"Coming." She skips into the drawing room clutching her teddy bear. "Yes?"

"I've made you something."

"Really." She jumps up and down squealing in delight.

"Here go try it on." I hand her the outfit and she scurries off upstairs. When she coming back downstairs I'm in the living room with my other sisters, my mum and Jacksanna.

"Don't you look pretty." My mother says to Mercedes. She giggles and twirls around.

"Cato never made me anything." Sara sulks.

"Stop being a brat." Cheryl snaps.

"Cheryl apologise to your sister."

"No way, its true."

"Go to your room." Cheryl storms upstairs and slams her door.

"That told her." Sara snipes.

"Shut up or you'll be following."

"Like I care."

"Go!" The front door opens and Clove enters the house.

"Hey." Sara barges past her and stomps upstairs.. "What's up with her?"

"Just being silly." I reply. Mercedes hugs Clove hello.

"Aww a wonderful hug of my favourite girl." Mercedes giggles. "And this dress is beautiful."

"Thanks, Cato made it for me."

"Did he now, how sweet."

"Mercedes shall we play with some toys, leave your brother alone with Clove?" mother says.

"Yay, come on mummy."

Clove sits beside me and holds my hand.

"How are you babe?" She asks.

"Fine."

"I guess you've found your talent."

"Yes, haven't you?"

"Yes I'm doing singing."

"I think your a wonderful singer."

"I know."

"your so modest." I say sarcastically.

…

The rest of the day went in a blur. Just chatted to Clove in my living room, Jacksanna went home, mum made a Sunday roast. At the moment I am outside underneath a maple tree with Clove and our midnight feast picnic. Clove is dipping a strawberry into melted chocolate while I eat all the marshmallows.

"Cato, you've eaten all the marshmallows." Clove complains.

"Sorry, there really nice."

"I wouldn't know as someone ate them all."

"Don't be mad." Clove gives me a evil look and sucks her strawberry.

"I'm not mad."

"No your just doing the other thing." Clove laughs and begins to sip her wine.

"Sorry I'll stop."

"Clove what's that around your neck." Clove quickly clasps her hand around the shape.

"Nothing."

"Show me."

"No." I push her to the ground and pin her arms to the ground. I lift the ribbon and find the mockingjay pin fastened to it.

"What the fuck are you doing, wearing this."

"Prim gave me it and to me this pin will help the rebellion."

"There is no fucking rebellion."

"There will be and this will tell the district's I'm on their side."

"You are so childish at times." I release me grip on her arms and lean against the tree.

"Why are you marrying me then?"

"Coz I love you."

"Exactly so why can't you agree with me on this and trust me."

"It is nonsense that is why."

"It isn't, it's happening all around us Cato. Twelve rebelled when we where there and this twist in the games will anger all the others."

"I'm not talking to you when your like this."

"Now who's being childish." I stand up and walk away.

…

When I get home I slam the front door behind me and walk towards the stairs.

"Cato!" Mercedes is running towards me but I'm so mad I glare at her which makes her begin to cry .

"Why do you have to scare her Cato?" Cheryl shouts, this just rattles me up even more, I don't want to hurt my sister but I will if she makes me break.

"Keep out of it Cheryl."

"No, who do you think you are to scare your own sister." Cheryl steps closer to me so we are toe to toe.

"Get away from me."

"Why? You going to hurt me?"

"Yes if you don't piss off."

"Go on then, I might surprise you." I go to hit her when she grabs my arm with such a force that I slam into a nearby wall.

"How did you do that?" I asked surprisingly.

"I told you I might surprise you, mum might think i've had no training but I have for the past four years with Lyme."

"What?!"

"Yes while you train with E I go to the nut and train with Lyme."

"I'm happy for you."

"Really."

"Yes if you can stop me hurting you, I'm sure you'd do fine in the games." She smiles at me and steps back.

"Thanks." Cheryl walks away.

"Cheryl I'm sorry for losing my temper."

"It's fine."


	7. Reaping of the 75th hunger games

HOPE IT'S OKAY :) REVIEW PLEASE :)X THANK'S TO THE PEOPLE WHO NEVER FAIL TO REVIEW.:)x

Sophie arrived late last night. She has brought tapes of all the games with the victors who are still alive. I've watched them all twice and the only interesting ones where Haymitch Abernathy from district 12 he used the arena as a weapon in the second quarter quell. Beetee from district 3 who made an electrical trap and Johanna mason from district 7 who acted weak until the end and turned out to be a vicious killer.

"Babe, Reaping tomorrow. YAY." Clove storms into my room.

"Why are you excited." I asked.

"Well for the past few weeks we have all been training but I've being doing extra training and well I can't wait to get reaped."

"Clove it could be either you Enobaira or Lyme."

"It will be me, You bet babe." Oh no she's going to volunteer isn't she.

"Imagine if me and you went in again."

"We'll get more sponsors."

"How you worked that out."

"Well we are engaged."

"And?"

"That's an even sadder love story than before."

"Do you really want to go in the games that much?"

"Yup." Clove perches on the end of my bed and sighs. "I want you with me."

"I'll kill you."

"Best end of the games."

"I don't know babe I would of volunteered if you wasn't going to."

"Please."

"We have to go. Come on." I take Clove's hand and lead her towards my family.

"Cato! Did you hear?" My mother screams.

"Hear what?"

"District 12 only has one victor a male."

"Haymitch yea and."

"So they don't have a female tribute so their going to reap a female aged 12 to 18."

"Like normal."

"Cato you don't understand, what if it turns out to be a twelve year old that would be so cruel."

"Mum, that's the whole point of the hunger games to be cruel to the districts." My mother is so silly sometimes she should only care about our district otherwise she'll end up thinking like Clove.

…

The morning of the reaping, today I might lose Clove.

"Cato!" Someone shouts. Then all four of them barge into my room.

"What are you doing here?"

"We are your fellow victors and we will go to the reaping together show the Capitol we are united." Enobaira says.

"I better get ready then." I tumble out of bed to get ready.

Once we arrive at the justice building, everyone is silent as we walk near the stage. Sophie struts out of the doors and gives us all a apologetic smile and says her usual speech and then begins the reaping.

"Welcome, I'll start with the girls." She walks to the ball and picks a paper and reads aloud. "Enobaria." E walks towards the steps when Clove shouts.

"I volunteer." Enobaria shoots her a evil look and steps back.

"Clove sevina our female tribute, now for the boys." Im shaking so much, I can't lose her, I need to protect her.

"Brutus." Even before he moves or even before I think what I'm saying I volunteer for the second time.

"I volunteer."

"Cato, you just can't get enough can you."

"Well what can I say, I don't want Clove having all the fun."

"What do you say to that Clove"

"Suppose I get to be with him longer this way."

"How sweet." Sophie says. I glance to Clove but she looks away in anger. What's her problem? She was the one who wanted me to volunteer in the first place.

…

"Cato, I thought you weren't going to volunteer." Clove says.

"Neither did I until you did."

"Why though?"

"I can't imagine watching a screen and losing you or actually getting all the fun while I stay home."

"Trust you ay."

"Yup." I display a grin and pull her closer to me for a long awaited hug.

"You two are unbelievable." Enobaira shouts as she enters our cart. Me and Clove are sat together on the love-seat near the television in the train.

"We're careers habits die hard." Clove comments.

"Well there's one habit you will break."

"What's that then?" I ask.

"You will mingle with the other tributes, you have to show them just because they don't know you as much as the others they shouldn't be against you as you have skills."

"That's easy we'll mingle with 1,3,4."

"That's not going to be enough, lets just watch the reapings." Enobaira and Brutus join us in the seating area and Sophie flutters about biting her nails. District one is first as usual. The brother and sister are reaped: Cashmere and Gloss. Me and Clove from district 2 Of course. That Beetee and a 30ish year old woman called Wiress from district 3. District 4 is interesting a girl names Annie gets reaped but she's acts a bit crazy and places her hands over her ears and starts screaming to her self until an old lady volunteers named Mags, The male to be reaped is sat next to Annie trying to calm her down he's called Finnick Odair. District 5 reaps two drunks I never bothered to listen for the names. District 6 two morphings. District 7 reaps Johanna and Blight.

"Not Blight, such a nice man." Sophie mutters. District 8 reaps Cecilia and Woof. "Oh no those poor three kids." She adds, as Cecilia is on screen detaching herself from her three children. I look towards the food cart and see the Avox's adding large cakes onto the tables and a chocolate fountain is being mantled together. I'm too interested in the food the Avox's are setting out that I miss who gets reaped from 9 and 10. District 11 The male volunteers and that's Chaff.

"He never could say no to a fight." Sophie and Brutus say. The woman is reaped and that's seeder a oldish woman but healthy compared to the alcoholics and druggies. District 12 is a horrid reaping since there's no female they reap a normal child from the age of 12-18 and for the second year in a row Primrose Everdeen is picked. The male is Haymitch abernathy. The screen goes black.

"That was interesting." Enobaria says.

"Not happy Haymitch and Chaff are in." Brutus chips in."

"Forgot you three where friends." I turn to Clove who is looking down.

"You okay?" I ask.

"I want to be allies with 12."

"What?!" I reply I glance at Brutus who displays a look of happiness at her revelation.

"Well haymitch knows how Quells work and we owe it to Prim."

"We don't owe her anything."

"Fine Cato you do what you like, I'm picking whoever I want, if you don't like it we wont be on the same team."


	8. Opening ceremony 75th

A/N: THANKYOU FOR THE LOVELY COMMENTS :)X NEW READERS PLEASE REVIEW GOOD OR BAD, HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS GOOD, ANY OPINION WELCOME OR ADVICE :)x

It feels weird laying in this bed again, the training centre again, I haven't spoke to Clove since the talk, no point really she has made her decision, she'll team up with 12 and I'll stick with 1. I've been training hard and I'm not going to let her be a weakness. If I see her in the arena I'll kill her!

"Cato, are you awake?" Sophie peers into my room surprisingly looking nice in a purple and Black outfit with sequins and not too over the top.

"Yes."

"Good." Sophie shuffles into my room and elegantly sits on my bed. "Opening ceremony's tonight."

"Can't wait." I sigh.

"Don't be like that."

"Sophie, I have to wear a outfit which will make me look like an idiot."

"Jacksanna has actually done a good job with your outfit actually." Sophie glares at me.

"Is she here yet?"

"Yes she's outside."

"JACKSANNA COME IN." I shout. A few moments later she and her team bustle into my room with my outfit for tonight.

"Right Cato this is a beautiful outfit."

"Yea right." Jacksanna opens the cover and reveals an outfit well some material which only has two straps leading to my crotch. The material of the straps are Metal and the covering around my crotch is a granite colour material.

"You like it?" She asks.

"Jacksanna, seriously?"

"Yes, since you won last year all the girls from the Capitol love you and your body so this outfit is perfect to get those girls to sponsor you."

"Fine, hang it back up and lets go get some food. I'm starving." I stand up and leave my room.

When I enter the dining area I see Clove already there eating pancakes. When an Avox accidentally trips and pours syrup all over her.

"You idiot." She screams. I find it hard to contain my laughter as I walk nearer to the table. Clove stands up and heads for her room. I see the syrup dripping from her fringe into her mouth which tips me over the edge and I burst into a fit of laughter.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Clove snaps.

"Sorry, come here." She slowly steps towards me and I wipe my little finger across her cheek to get some syrup and I taste it. "Hmm nice syrup, don't you think?"

"Fuck off." She storms off.

…

"Jack, I looking fucking stupid." I sigh.

"Cato your late as it is hurry up."

"Fine." I step out of my room into the hall.

"You look perfect."

"Jack, the metal is beginning to rub."

"Stop whining."

Once me and Jacksanna arrive at the stables I see Clove at our horse and cart with that Finnick

Odair. He's too close to her for my comfort so I barge past the other tributes

"Hey watch it!" One shouts.

"Soz." I lie. Finnick quickly disperses as I get to Clove.

"What did he want?" I snap.

"None of your business." She replies.

"I'm your fiancé, so it is my business." Clove twiddles with her engagement ring but eventually looks up.

"I thought you didn't want that?"

"Clove I may have been mad that your teaming up with 12 but I still want to be engaged to you."

"Sorry, he only asked if I wanted a sugar cube."

"A sugar cube?"

"Yes they give them to the horses."

"Then why was he offering you one?"

"Because he said we might as well have as much sugar as possible since we'll be dead in a few weeks."

"So he was using any excuse to flirt."

"Cato no he wasn't"

"He was so close to you."

"Cato."

"What?"

"Stop being silly."

"I'm not."

"Yes you ARE." She emphasises on the are.

"Sorry."

"Come here you daft lump." She tugs at my chain so I bend down and she leans into kiss me. Her lips are softer than usual.

"Why are your lips soft?"

"Watermelon Lip balm." She beams at me and climbs onto the cart "Coming?"

"Yes babe." I clamber next to her and tighten my hand around hers. As the Cart begins to pull out of out station Clove squeezes my hand and speaks.

"By the way, just because we're speaking again, doesn't mean I've changed my mind about 12."

"I no" I sigh. I give up. I want to stay mad at her like this morning but I love her too much but I can't team up with 12, I'm a career and need to stick with 1 and some exceptional fighters. Clove laughs.

"What?"

"District 10 look so stupid." I turn around and see district 10 dressed up as cows with flaming belts.

"Ha, they're broiling themselves."

"Oh Cato, your so funny." She says sarcastically

"That's why you love me."

"Hmm sure."

"Clove."

"I'm joking babe of course I love you but for many things not just your stupid sense of humour."

…

I get out of the shower and have a gander around the floor of this building until I hear whispering in the grand room (expensive living room in this case.) I stop in my tracks and listen in but making sure I can't be seen.

"Thank goodness Clove wants to team up with me and prim." Jesus Haymitch is here.

"Cato wasn't so keen though." I hear Brutus.

"As long as we have Clove on our side, he'll see sense eventually." He replies. Who does he think he is? I won't change my mind just because Clove is doing something different.

"True, so you think Clove will take to Finnick, Johanna, Beetee and Wiress?" Enobaira chips in.

"And Mags, Finnick won't leave her." Brutus says. My foot has a spasm and it jerks out banging on the wall.

"Quiet." Haymitch says. Shit. I walk back to my room pondering what the hell was said. That alliance is pretty big compared to the one I'll be in maybe I should reconsider.


	9. Unite

Sorry it's short :( please review, This chapter may be boring but I just want the games to begin sorry. :)X

"Morning babe." Clove kisses me on my cheek and takes the seat next to me at the breakfast table.

"Morning." She picks up a bread bun and begins to spread on some butter.

"Training today."

"I can't wait."

"Good, that mean you'll be coming with me?"

"Maybe."

"Hope you do." Clove uses her spare hand and strokes her fingers up and down my arm. "I really want us on the same side."

"So do I but." She presses her finger on my lips.

"Don't say it, you don't want to be with 12."

"Yes."

"Oh Cato when will you realise I'm doing a good thing here and join me." She grins at me.

"Clove, I'm a career and careers stick together so that means I'll be with Gloss and Cashmere."

"Cato! Please I don't want to hurt you."

"You wont." I stand up and walk to the elevator.

…

I arrive at the training gym first, I walk towards Atlas.

"Hey." I say.

"Nice and early Cato."

"Guess I am." The elevator doors open and in comes Clove, prim and Haymitch. "Great." I sigh. The four of us stand in a awkward circle while we await the other tributes. Finally after a horrible few minutes the other tributes arrive and we start training.

I walk over to Gloss and Cashmere who are chatting quietly.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hey Cato shall we go do some spears?" Gloss asks.

"Sure." I smile and follow him towards one of my favourite sections.

I get distracted a lot as I often look for clove around the gym I see her three times during the day. The first time is when she is at the survival station with district 3. Second time is when she's Helping prim with a knife. The final time I see her before Gloss notices is when Clove is at the knot station with Finnick fucking Odair! I swallow hard and begin to walk towards her when Gloss grabs my arm.

"Cato, leave her, she's made her choice." I shrug him off.

"She's my fucking fiancé!" I shout. Cashmere comes running and also grabs my arm.

"Calm down Cato." She soothes.

"NO I will not fucking calm down." I brush past them and storm towards Clove. I grab Finnick and throw him out of the way. Clove squeals and moves backwards on all fours.

"Why are you with him?" I question.

"He wants to be in a alliance with me." She's scared of me great this is all I need.

"Clove, I'm sorry, you know I don't like him."

"I know, you still don't want to be in my alliance though do you?"

"No."

"Kay." She looks down at her hands, she doesn't dare look at me.

"Clove." I tip her head up. "I'm really sorry, I know what I'm doing with all this."

"Totally." She stands up and walks away, I don't watch her but I hear her laugh and assume she's with Finnick but when I turn around I see a tribute puking over the swords.

…

The rest of my time in the training centre goes by in a whirl. Me and Clove both got 12's in our private sessions which was good but tonight are the interviews, which will be interesting.

"Clove can I have a hug?" I plead.

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I wont get as many in the arena." She walks into my arms and we embrace.

"Cato you still can change your mind."

"I no I can, later."

"Later?"

"Later in the games."

"Cato that's risky."

"Not if I know you'll always be on my side."

"I'd never kill you Cato."

"Good."

…

"Cato you can't keep away." Ceaser welcomes me onto stage. I laugh.

"I no I'm a sucker for punishment" I look down at my knees.

"Clove also volunteered."

"Yup."

"I couldn't help but notice the ring on her finger."

"Yes we are engaged." The audience scream in excitement.

"Shame there wont be a wedding."

"Hmm yea." The bell goes for out of time.

"Sorry, we've ran out of time, Cato everyone."

Once all the interviews are over Clove is first to grab my hand then prim grabs my other and all the other tributes join in a circle holding hands.

"What are we doing?" I whisper to Clove.

"Showing the world, we are united."


	10. Arena

HOPE YOU ENJOY :)

…

"Clove" I run to her as she is about to mount the hovercraft. She spins around and hugs me.

"Oh Cato."

"Remember I love you."

"I love you too, and your welcome to my alliance any time."

"Maybe."

"Please, I don't want to spend the last days of my life alone without you."

"Neither do I but for the beginning I want to enjoy being a career."

"Fine, well I gotta go." Clove kisses me goodbye and enters the hovercraft. I turn around to go to my hovercraft to see Enobaira and Brutus waiting for me.

"Good luck Cato." Brutus says.

"Thanks."

"Don't forget who the real enemy is." Enobaira says

"What?"

"Just keep it in mind."

"I will, I'll keep Clove safe." Enobaira and Brutus exchange confused looks.

"How?" They ask.

"Keeping the enemy away from her."

…

"Jacksanna, this is a bit tight." I say as I adjust myself inside my arena outfit, I'm wearing a fitted blue jumpsuit made of sheer material half an inch thick with a zipper at the front, I have some sort of six inch wide padded belt, don't know what that's for and my shoes are nylon with rubber soles.

"Hmm." Jacksanna cocks her head side to side.

"It wont be good for much protection." I say.

"Maybe there's a lot of swimming involved." she queries.

"Hope not Clove can't swim."

"Cato stop, you have to think of yourself now."

"I can't, I love her."

"Tributes to their pods please." A voice says through the speaker.

"Cato, it has being a pleasure working with you." Jacksanna hugs me goodbye and I make my way into my pod. I press my hand against the wall and Jacksanna smiles at me weakly as I rise into the arena.

I'm assaulted by the smell of salt water, and when the walls of my pod run out I see the water and the little island with the cornucopia, around the water is pure forest as far as the eye can see.

20, 19, 18, 17.

I find Gloss and Cashmere a few spokes away from me we grin at one another reading ourselves for the slaughter I can't see the mouth of the cornucopia so it will be a surprise to find what's there.

10, 9, 8, 7.

I can't see clove on my side of the cornucopia, I hope her allies will help her from her pod.

Boom.

I dive into the water and swim as fast as I can to the other side of the cornucopia to get some weapons. I'm not the first to arrive as I see Finnick Odair take out the male from district 5 and run off into the forest with Clove, Prim, Haymitch and the old lady. See you soon Clove. I reach the mouth and all I see are weapons, no food or supplies. I scan around for Gloss and Cashmere I see them about a meter away so I grab a mace, two swords and some spears and help protect Gloss and cashmere so they can get what they want.

"Get what you need." I say to Gloss, he nods and pushes his sister into the mouth of the cornucopia.

I see seeder clambering onto the beach and don't hesitate to take her out with a spear. I turn to see Gloss has his weapons and he spears the district 10 male.

"She wont be long but we might as well have some fun." Gloss says, I laugh.

"Yea." we both take out the district 9 pair. Cashmere darts out and throws three knifes one kills woof, other kills Cecilia and the last kills the district 6 male.

"Ready lets go." Cashmere shouts, we all run towards the forest, I look over my shoulder to see the rest of the tributes at the cornucopia, Cashmere throws a knife not really aiming for anyone in particular and causes a slash in Beetees back. We continue our run deep into the forest, the opposite direction from Clove.

…

We've being walking for a few hours now and it's all the same scenery of rainforest trees.

"Shall we make camp?" Cashmere asks.

"Sure." I reply. Gloss and cashmere place their weapons down and start a fire, I can't stop thinking about Clove.

"Why don't you find us some food?" Gloss suggests to me.

"Fine." I wander around searching for anything to gather, I see some nuts I finally find a squirrel in a tree so I kill it and head back to Gloss and Cashmere.

"How appetising." Cashmere says.

"Don't eat it then." I snap back.

"Grouchy Cato."

"Shut up."

"Oh I see, you miss Clove."

"Well done blondie."

"No need for the attitude."

"Anyway guys, what time do you think it is?" Gloss intervenes.

"Well we arrived at 10 and we've being running for about three hours so 1 ish." I say

"We've got a long day then."

"We better get eating then."

"Shame we have no water. Cashmere climb that tree and see where the water sources are." Cashmere obeys Gloss. She scramble up the tree and I hear her tut loudly.

"What's wrong?" I call.

"Looks like the only water is the sea water."

"We can't drink that." Cashmere settles back down and stares at me.

"I know we can't drink that, that's why I tutted."

DING, DING. A parachute lands next to us.

"Who's is it?" I ask?

"Our mentors will be working together so it's for all of us." Gloss says.

"You open it." Cashmere hands me it. I unwrap it to find a silver tube with a lip at one end.

"What's it for?" I ask.

"It's a tap." Cashmere says.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Watch." She stands up, uses her knifes to carve a hole into a tree and inserts the tap into it and slowly after she twists it, water begins to pour out.

"Use the parachute case as a cup." Gloss says. After we all have big gulps of the water we wrap the tap back up and I fasten it to my belt.

…

The anthem plays and the seal appears in the sky to show: the district 5 male, district 6 male,,,, Woof, Cecilia, both from district 9 , district 10 female and seeder. No Clove thank goodness.

"Your fiancé's still alive then." Cashmere tuts.

"Problem with that?" I say.

"Yea I thought without you she'd be hopeless.

"She's a fucking good tribute." Then the lightening began..

"What the fuck?" I shout.

"Look over there that tree."

"Well we are safe for now, so lets get some rest." Gloss says.


	11. Reunion

What do you guys think? Sorry if anything was confusing :)X

…

Boom. I jolt awake, Gloss and Cashmere are sound asleep next to me. I wonder who just died? What if it's Clove. It can't be Clove, can it?

"You look worried?" Cashmere scares me.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was, so what's eating you?"

"Nothing."

"Come one Cato."

"I woke up because of a sound of a cannon."

"Oh I see, and you think it could be Clove."

"I hope it's not though." I gaze towards the sound of the cannon and see red. "What the hell is that?"

"That's odd."

"As long as it stay's over there, then I can go back to sleep." Gloss whispers.

"Sorry we woke you." Cashmere says.

"Actually, I think we should move, in case it does come over here." I say.

"ARHG fine." Gloss moans as he sits up and collects his weapons.

"Your such a lazy career."

"And your a love sick fucking puppy." He snaps.

Boom.

"Jesus another one dead."

"Lets get moving." Cashmere leads the way.

…

Boom.

"Cashmere stop." I warn.

"Why?"

"Other there" I point towards the other end of the beach where Clove and prim push a dead body into the water and the claw collects it. Finnick comes out from the forest carrying arrows and hand them to Clove, Haymitch appears with the remaining arrows. They begin to speak but I can't hear then they're to far away. I see them all starching apart from Prim who seems to be yelling at them.

"Lets get them." Cashmere says already leaving the hiding place.

"No, we'll wait till the others have met up with them."

"Others?"

"Johanna and those inventors."

"How do you know they're all on the same team."

"You seem to forget my fiancé is in that alliance so I got told everything."

"Oh, okay so where now Cato?" I look to the direct opposite position we are in and point.

"The cornucopia will hide us while we run across to the other side and we'll stay on the outline of the forest so we can stay hidden but still see them."

…

"Omg, Cato run now." Cashmere shakes me, It looks about 11am I've slept about 7 hours.

"Why?"

"That fucking wave." My eyes dart to the left and see the large wave approaching. I grab my weapons and run into the forest. The wave was so big it bubbles around my waist even a couple hundred yards into the forest.

BOOM. We reach the beach just as a body is being lifted from the trees where the wave began.

"There's Johanna, I think." I say pointing to three bloody figures entering the other side of the beach.

"Yes and on the floor is Nuts and Volts." Gloss chips in.

"Nuts and Volts?"

"That's their nicknames."

"Ohright." I look towards Clove's group and See Finnick stand up and grin.

"Johanna!" I hear him shout. I scan back to Johanna.

"Finnick?" She replies. Clove, prim and Haymitch follow Finnick as he runs towards Johanna. Wiress has gotten to her feet and is spinning in circles. While Beetee is still on the ground.

"Can either of you lip read?" I ask.

"I had my ears altered so I can hear better so I can hear them from other here if they whisper." Cashmere replies.

"Good so what are they saying?"

"Well you can see Johanna is gesturing towards the forest where she came from. She's explaining to Finnick 'We thought it was rain, because of the lightening and we were so thirsty but when it started coming down it was blood, Thick, hot blood. You couldn't see, you couldn't speak without getting a mouthful. We just staggered about trying to get rid of it. That's when Blight hit the force field.'"

"So that accounts to the cannon this morning." I say

"Finnick just said sorry, Johanna is saying he wasn't much but he was from home, and he left me alone with these two." I see Johanna nudge Beetee with her shoe, he's barley conscious.

"She's explaining why he's in this state, if you remember I threw that knife." I see her glance towards Wiress who is still spinning around in circles.

"Wiress is muttering Tick tock?" She continues, Tick Tock? Weird "Johanna seems irritated by it and says yea we know Tick Tock nuts is in shock." I see Wiress walk towards Johanna and bumps into her, Johanna harshly pushes her over.

"Just stay down will you!" She yells loud enough I hear it. Clove pushes past Prim and Haymitch to get close to Johanna.

"Lay off her!" Johanna stares at her.

"Lay off her?!" She hisses and Slaps Clove. "Who do you think got them out of that bleeding jungle for YOU!" I see Finnick pick Johanna up and dunk her into the water several times while she continues to scream horrible things to Clove.

"I had enough of this, I don't want to deal with them lets go either murder them or go for a walk." Gloss says.

"I agree with my brother, we're careers and we're sitting like ducks."

"We're out numbered so lets go for a walk." I say. I walk towards the jungle but hear high pitched Clicks. "Wait, we have to go to a different part not here."

"Why?" Gloss asks.

"Can't you hear that?"

CLICK, CLICK.

"Shit yea, what is it?"

"Sounds like beetles or something with pincers."

"Well lets go to the opposite side and use the cornucopia as cover again."

"Good plan."

…

We're sitting by the cornucopia near the forest, I've just watched Clove and her alliance walk past into the mouth of the cornucopia. I need to protect her as I can't stop Gloss and Cashmere any more otherwise they'll try and kill me instead.

"Clean it will you?" I hear Beetee say to Wiress, he hands her a metal thing and she walks in our direction in the water out of sight from the others.

"Ready?" Gloss asks.

"Not yet, wait until they stop talking to her." She mentions that it's two o'clock and points towards a segment of jungle but after Clove and Haymitch congratulate her for being smart Wiress begins singing a children's rhyme about a clock and a mouse. Clove has confused me why would she say congrats to Wiress for pointing out it was two o'clock? What is happening in that part of the forest I can't see.

"Ready" I say. I let Gloss enter the water first, he slits Wiress's neck and smiles at Clove as she turns into view, she shoots an arrow at Gloss's temple and Johanna's there instantly throwing a axe into Cashmere's chest. Well that got rid of those two finally. I back away a bit into the jungle, then the ground begins to shake and I watch the cornucopia spin. Once it stops, I see Clove has drifted a few trees away while the others are wobbling on their feet as they stand up near the cornucopia. I craw slowly trying not to be seen towards Clove. I cover her mouth from behind to stop her screaming.

"Shhh, it's me." I sooth. She spins around and clings her arms tightly around my neck and kisses me all over my face.

"I've missed you."

"Missed you too."

"Are you joining us?"

"I suppose but only until me and you can get away alone and break this alliance."

"What?"

"We can't stay in an alliance of 8 forever Clove."

"Fine."

"Clove are you okay, where are you?" Finnick shouts.

"I'm fine, just found my recruit." I raise my eye brow at her.

"Recruit?"

"Yes." She gives me another hug and leads me towards the others.


	12. Jabberjays

HOPE YOU ENJOY :) PLEASE REVIEW :) THANKYOU TO OdairBear, Jennnnaaaa and sami. . Also the guest FOR YOUR REVIEWs

…

Me and Clove are sat on the beech cuddling and of course kissing a lot.

"I really missed you Cato." Clove smiles.

"So did I babe." I snap open an oyster and pour it into Cloves mouth.

"Yum."

"You two come on, Finnick needs you." Johanna shouts. I stand and collect Cloves hand and we happily walk towards the others.

"Cato, come with me and get some more wood." Finnick says.

"Okay." I kiss Clove goodbye but she begins to hover behind me before Johanna grabs her.

"No Clove your staying with prim, Haymitch and I.!

"Clove do as your told, I wont be long." I say, Finnick tugs my arm for me to hurry up. That's when I hear the voice.

"Cato!" I chase the voice, how the hell did Sara get in the arena.

"Cato.!"

"SARA!" I scream. I run around searching for her but only find a bird. A Jabberjay. I spear it and the screaming stops.

"Cato, you okay?" Finnick arrives.

"Yea just.." As I was about to explain about the Jabberjays another scream begins this time calling Finnick.

"Finnick, help!" Finnick's eyes dart around.

"ANNIE!" Finnick begins to run I grab for his legs but miss.

"Finnick wait, it's not her." He doesn't listen and runs off deeper into the forest.

"ANNIE, WHERE ARE YOU?" Finnick screams, he's circling around a tree shouting for Annie. Who is this Annie girl? A relative? I spot the Jabberjay with Annie's voice and spear it down, the voice stops for a bit.

"Cato what did you do?" Finnick comes charging towards me.

"Relax it was a jabberjay."

"Why should I relax, jabberjay's mimic peoples voices so what did they do to Annie and your Sara?"

"Recorded it maybe from when Annie got reaped or when I got reaped my sister would of screamed for me."

"What if they have them locked up somewhere."

"Don't be silly, come on lets get back to the others." We walk back to the others but I'm wondering why Clove and the others didn't come look for us and help, I'm pondering this so much I walk into the wall.

"Fuck!" I sit up my head throbbing.

"Who put that there?" Finnick asks. I look up and see Clove at the other side of the wall pressing her hand against it looking apologeticly. That's when the voices start again. Sara, mum, Cheryl and Mercy all screaming, each time I kill one another replaces it.

"Cato, block out the sound and close your eyes."

"How's that going to fucking work?"

"So you prefer to hear them."

"No of course not."

"Well then block it out, it could be a long time till the wall disappears."

…

"Cato, it's okay now babe." Clove appears at my side rubbing my arms.

"Babe." I smile and pull her down on my lap."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"Babe. It. Was. The. Wall's. Fault." I say in-between kisses. I kiss her neck playfully and Clove giggles.

"Will you two stop that mushy stuff." Johanna huffs.

"Sorry." Clove whispers.

"Why are you saying sorry to her." I whisper back to her.

"I just am Cato leave it please."

"Your scared of her aren't you?"

"No."

"Don't bother to lie to me Clove."

"Sorry, yes."

"Oh my god Clove your on the same team as her so don't worry."

"I'll try." Clove stands up and takes my hand. "Come on Finnick has probably made some more shell-fish." Johanna comes back to the forest where we are.

"I'll be back soon just getting some wood since you and Finnick never did."

"Johanna what about the Jabberjays?" I say. I know I don't particularly like her but no-one deserves the Jabberjay treatment.

"Oh don't worry about me, there's no-one left I love, so they can't hurt me."

…

BOOM!

"Wow, look at the claw, the person who just died was torn to pieces." Johanna says.

"What time is it, we need to see what horror it is." Clove asks.

"Looking at the sky it looks about, 6." Prim replies.

"We haven't got a horror done, so what do you think it is?" Clove asks.

"Shall we call it a Beast?" Haymitch asks.

"Okay." Finnick jots it down on the leaf.

"Hang on a min. What are you all on about?"I ask

"Oh the arena is a clock." Johanna replies.

"How you work that out?"

"Well at certain times certain horrors begin, Mags died in the fog, Blight died hitting the force field during the blood rain e.c.t."

"Oh, who worked that all out?"

"Wiress."

"I'm sorry I didn't save her from Gloss but I needed to make sure you killed Gloss and cashmere."

"It's fine, people have to die to get the right result."

…

Me, Clove, Haymitch, Prim, Beetee, Finnick and Johanna all sit on the beech eating Finnicks catch of shellfish.

"I keep thinking about how the Jabberjays got the voices." I say.

"What you thinking?" Finnick asks.

"What if they've killed them?"

"Ha I think if they killed innocent family members, the capitol would have a uprising, a whole country in rebellion, they wouldn't want that would they?" Johanna shouts.

The anthem begins and the seal appears, at first I think they were going to say something about Johanna's outburst but it's just the usual death count. Gloss, Cashmere, Wiress, Mags, district 5 female, district 6 female, Blight and the district 10 male.

"Jesus, 9 dead." Finnick says. He looks to his left and gasps. "Ooh, A parachute."

we all open it together and it's a bread baskek with bread.

"Their from your district isn't it Beetee?" Clove asks.

"Yes." He replies. " How many are their?"

"Twenty four." She replies.

"An even two dozen then." Beetee replies.

"How shall we split them?"

"Lets have three each and whoever is alive tomorrow can vote on the other three." Johanna says. Clove lets out a laugh and I see Johanna smile at her reaction. I think they are finally becoming friends.

"Right everyone get up and recede to the jungle until the wave comes and goes and then we can go to sleep." Beetee says. We do as we are told and await the wave. Once it comes and goes and we are setting up camp me and Clove decide to be the first on watch. Finnick whispers Annie's name a few times in his sleep but I turn my attention to Clove.

"Babe when are we going to abandon this alliance?" I whisper.

"Dunno tomorrow maybe?"

"Good, I need to protect you and the longer this alliance goes on is making it harder for me to protect you."

"Cato, I'm trying to protect you."

"How you done that? You haven't even been with me during the games. I'm the one who purposely kept Gloss and Cashmere away until Johanna joined you.

"You were always around?"

"Yes watching you."

"I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't" I don't here him but Finnick lands beside me.

"You two sleep, I can't so you might as well." I lead Clove to our little home-made bed. She curls into me and falls asleep and so do I.


	13. Measurements

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, I STARTED COLLEGE SO BEING BUSY, HOPE YOU ENJOY, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, SAMI. AND JUNGLEGYM23. NEWBIES PLEASE REVIEW ALL OPINIONS WELCOME. :)

…

When I wake up every one is already awake and watching another parachute descend. Another twenty four rolls of bread from district 3. They all tuck into some bread, I don't really have the appetite to eat, I need to speak to Clove about breaking away from this alliance.

"Clove?"

"Cato, your awake." I need to find an excuse to get her alone with me.

"Clove shall I teach you how to swim?" Clove smiles and follows me to the water.

I get her to lie on her front and teach her a basic stroke in waist height water. I see Johanna keeping an eye on us but some gets bored and she turns her attention to Finnick.

"Right Clove stop come her." Clove comes towards me and wraps her arms around me.

"Yes Cato"

"Can we leave this alliance now theirs only us lot left and Chaff." Clove moves her mouth about trying to think up of what to say and she takes a deep breath.

"Okay but shall we wait until tomorrow babe?"

"Why?"

"Beetee has a plan about the lightning, while they hike to the tree we can stay at the back and just disappear into a different direction."

"Today."

"Tomorrow Cato, it's not up to discussion."

"Fine." Clove tightens her grip and me and sighs.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." I sigh. That didn't go as planned.

…

"Right everyone ready?" Beetee asks.

"Yup." Johanna eagerly replies. We all begin our hike up towards the tree, I make sure me and Clove are at the back so we will be ready to slip away when needed, I'll persuade her to come today.

"Come on Clove"

"I said tomorrow!" she hisses

"I know but I know what's best."

"Cato, I don't want to leave."

"What, are you crazy?"

"No, I think it will be best if we stay."

"Forget it Clove we are both leaving."

"You can't force me."

"Whatever Clove." I glance up, the others haven't heard our conversation luckily. Beetee looks back at us I presume to make sure we are still here.

"We're nearly there." Beetee shouts. This is my time to slip away but not to my left as that will have the clicking sounds at 11 so if I stay in the lightening zone so I can watch them. I turn to Clove and kiss her lips for what could be the last time.

"Cato, your not.." I cut her off.

"Bye Clove."

"No Cato please.." She goes to grab my arm but I brush her off I see a tear slip from her eye but I have to go so I turn away from her and run into the bushes away from the alliance.

…

I keep within hearing distance to the alliance, ready to step in and help Clove if need be. Finnick and Beetee are gathered around the tree, Johanna taps another tree for water, Prim collects nuts and I see Clove walk nearer my direction but she doesn't see me instead she kills a few animals from the trees. I hear the familiar sound of waves, must be 10 o'clock. Back at the tree I see Beetee taking measurements, he is such a weird bloke. He hacks of a bit of the bark and throws it at the forcefield.

"Well that explains a lot." He says, the bark glows but soon returns the the natural colour. How does that explain a lot?

I wander away from the group for a bit so in can eat and drink some water, I really don't understand what Beetee is doing. Clove is mental, why would she choose them over me, she's meant to love me, obviously not. Maybe is should kill them off one by one? Who's left in this arena? Me, Clove, Prim, Haymitch, Johanna, Finnick, Beetee who else... Chaff. Where could he be? I stop my thinking as I begin to hear Clicking, must be 11. I head back towards the group.

"It's not mechanical." I hear Beetee say as I arrive at my hiding spot.

"I guess insects." Clove suggests. "Beetles?"

"Something with pincers." Finnick adds. The noise is louder here as if our bodies are attracting it but we are safely in out segment of forest.

"We should go anyway." Johanna says stopping my train of thought. "Less than an hour till the lightening starts."

I follow the group into the next segment which is the blood rain part. They make a fire to keep warm.

"Clove?" Johanna begins.

"Yes." Clove is playing with her knifes by stabbing random lizards.

"Where did Cato go?" Clove answers with a shrug. "Clove, next time I see him I'll kill him, he's had his chance in this alliance." Clove stays quiet and continues to stab lizards. Finnick wanders towards her and puts his arm around her. My Clove.

"Clove, it's okay."

"I'm fine." Clove shrugs him off, good girl.

"No your not, I know what your feeling."

"No you don't!" Clove stands up and Screams and throws a knife in anger mealy missing Haymitch's head. I restrain from laughing.

"Clove calm down. I miss Annie so I do understand."

"Annie?"

"Never mind Clove." Finnick wanders off.

"Clove will you climb that tree and wait for the lightening?" Beetee asks, Clove scrambles up the tree, Beetee seems satisfied by her findings. "Good, well lets go back to the beach."

…

"24 again." Finnick shouts, he's talking about the bread again, why are they always getting bread? I watch them gorge themselves on the bread and oysters. I sit near the cornucopia out of sight, well not from Clove as I hear her footsteps and she stands in front of me.

"Cato." I smile and rise to my feet.

"Clove." She gives me a hug and kisses me gently.

"Don't worry the others are asleep."

"I wasn't worried."

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping you safe." She laughs and rolls her eyes.

"When are you going to learn I can look after my self?"

"When are you going to learn that I love you and when I proposed to you I meant it and the Capitol aren't going to stop me from saving you?"

"Bye Cato." She kisses me again and swims back to her alliance.


	14. Pearl

Hey hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the last chapter okay, I'll begin the next story soon okay so if you want to continue following my stories please do, review this chapter please with comments improvements or suggestions or opinions. All welcomed. Thankyou to kate and guest for their reviews from the previous chapter.

…

They pack up their stuff early in the morning light, luckily I was awake or I would of missed them. Clove's at the back. I distance myself to a safe distance in the shadows of the trees. Clove stops and lets the others get ahead some more, then she whispers.

"When are you going to stop following me?"

"When you come with me."

"Cato, that's not going to happen." Johanna turns around

"Come on Clove."

"Sorry, I'm coming."

"Bye Cato."

"I love you babe."

"Same." I quickly throw her a pearl I found in an oyster. I see her smile and softly kisses it before safely placing it inside a knife pocket.

…

I'm sitting in the bushes watching them. Finnick is pacing biting his fingernails, Clove is organising her knifes, Johanna is swinging axe's, Prim's making necklaces out of flowers, Haymitch is close to her smiling. Beetee has just finished telling plan .

"Right girls, are you ready?"

"Yes." Clove replies.

"Remember you have to take the wire all the way down to the beach one guards." Prim stops her concentration from the flowers and stands up followed but Haymitch.

"I'll go with them." Prim says.

"No prim you need to stay with me." Haymitch says, he brings her close to him. Actually Haymitch is always rather close to prim, he never leaves her, probably still feels guilty about Katniss.

"Girls you need to go if you are going to survive." Beetee calmly speaks.

"Okay, I'll guard first." Clove tells Johanna who grins back at her.

"Haha no chance, here." Johanna thrusts the coil into Cloves hand. Clove staggers backwards and acts stunned. "Move then!"

"No!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me."

"I don't have time for this girl, get moving now!"

"Why don't you fuck off, I'll guard you have the wire okay?"

"Right." Johanna thrusts her fist into Cloves stomach, Johanna picks her off the floor and slams her into a tree. "I'm in charge you will fucking listen to me!"

"No I wont." Clove stabs Johanna's right calf and gets out of her grasp. "Let's go."

"I'll kill you Clove."

"Save it for someone who cares."

"Girls, stop it!" Beetee shouts.

"She started it." They both scream.

"I don't care just get to work okay!"

"Fine. I'll guard." Clove says and Johanna reluctantly agrees.

"See you at the one and two o'clock sector girls." Beetee calls after them, right I need to move, I can't lose sight of Clove, knowing Johanna she'll try and kill Clove sometime just like she said.

…

I've been following the girls footsteps for about 30 minutes now, God that wire is long. Maybe if I cut it they may panic and we can have some fun. If I'm going to do it it has to be now. What can I cut it with? I scan my surroundings, not much to work with rocks, leaves, oh my Sword, that will have to do, right one, two, three slice. Now I wait for something to happen I suppose. I sit back against a tree.

"ARRRHH." Omg, I rush to my feet. Clove. I grab my weapons and run towards her scream. I get to the beach, I have to stop and get some air t my lunges and that's when I see Johanna running off into the other end of the forest. BITCH. I drop my eyes and see Clove.

"Clove." I collapse to the ground beside her. Clove's laid on the ground blood on her face and her arm has a bad wound. There's no response, I know she's not dead though, no cannon.

"Please Clove, don't do this to me." I lean down and kiss her head. I have to leave, if I'm going to catch Johanna.

…

I adjust my sword and run after Johanna full speed. Thorns and branches slash at my face and body but nothing will stop me from pursuing her. Good thing I'm fast as I catch up to her in a few minutes. I slam into her and she lands to the ground beneath me.

"Where do you think your going?" I demand. I go to punch her but she moves her head making me punch the ground splattering mud and dirt over her.

"Get off me you jerk." She screams and spits into my face. I wipe my cheek and blast my fist into her chest. She winces and presses her eyes shut.

"You think, I'd let you try and kill Clove and let you get away?" She struggles against my weight.

"No, how did?" I cut her off.

"Oh didn't you see me, all this time I've being watching you, protecting her!" I clutch her throat.

"Cato it's not." She whimpers.

"Save it Johanna, I'm going to kill you and then I'll kill Finnick and the others." I'm too busy talking to realise her legs are lose beneath me and don't anticipate the blow she makes as she kicks me hard. I roll off her clutching myself in pain.

"You Bitch!"

"You haven't seen nothing yet." She lifts her axe to kill me but since when have I let pain stop me from fighting. I leap up and thrust her into a tree.

"Too slow Johanna." She squeals in pain and kicks me in the leg, I grunt but continue to slam her against the tree. She lifts her arm and stabs me in the arm. I release her and grab my arm in pain.

"Fuck. Johanna don't you fucking leave." Johanna gets to her feet.

"I'm not going to kill you Cato." She swiftly turns and jogs away.

"What, JOHANNA!" I dig into my pockets and and grab my bandage and wrap It around my arm. "I'm out of practice. I would of killed her last year, Love really is a curse, it's weakened me." I say aloud. Which way should I go? Clove or Johanna?

I jog back towards the beach where Clove was laid, no sign of her, where the heck she gone? Lightening tree. I run towards the lightning zone following the metal wire what's left on the ground.

…

I get to the destination and that's when I see them on the ground Beetee's propped up against a tree, I think he's dead, I'm not sure. Prim's unmoving on the ground. I look up and see Chaff walking towards her, I lunge for him I have no time to calculate anything I just thrust my sword into his skull. I move over to Prim, there's a faint pulse.

"CATO, help!" Clove. Where is she?

"CLOVE,CLOVE?" I call, I can't see her, her voice is close though, that's when the blow comes to my head, I fall to the ground. I hear the thud of the weapon drop and see Finnick stroll past me he turns to me and grins, I can't move.

"No Finnick!" Then I see Clove walk into sight I see her quiver over her shoulder and she's holding a bow with a loaded arrow. She looks at me and looks ashamed.

"Finnick." She begins.

"Clove the lightening." Johanna comes from the darkness. The lightening hits the tree and Clove shoots the arrow into the forcefield. I see her fly backwards and bang into the floor. Finnick bangs into a tree further away and Johanna is flung towards me, I manage to get some mobility and I roll over just as she hits the stop I was laid before. I crawl towards Clove but it's too late. The first Claw is already descending down from the sky collecting her. I black out.


	15. OPINIONS

HEY EVERYONE X I NEED YOUR OPINIONS X SHALL I JUST CONTINUE THIS STORY OR MAKE ANOTHER CALLED MOKINGJAY, I CAN'T DECIDE. SORRY THIS IS JUST ME TALKING AND NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER, :)x PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS ONE OR MAKE ANOTHER ONE :) THANKS. X


	16. Coma

Hey guys well I'm continuing hope you like this I'm thinking of shortening the chapters and making more of them or just make them longer don't know yet.

….

I wake up in a small white room smelling of antiseptic, I can hear muffled talking outside the door. I have a drip in my hand but I yank it out and walk to the door, but look down to see I'm wearing a flimsy hospital dress, I quickly find my clothes and pull them on and open the door to find Brutus and Enobaira.

"Cato." Enobaira screams and pulls him into a hug. "I'm so glad your awake."

"How long have I been out for?"

"Two weeks."

"Has Clove been awake long?" E and Brutus exchange worried looks. "What? Where is she?"

"The thing is Cato, she's still in her hospital room."

"Why what's wrong with her?"

"She's in a coma." The blood drain from my body, my Clove in a coma. I storm past E and Brutus through the corridors, it's only just occurred to me that this doesn't seem like the capitol hospitals or the one in district 2, I bump into a female doctor and accidentally knock her paper work on the floor.

"I'm sorry." I bend down and collect her stuff and I hand them to her, I look at her name badge and it reads Ms Everdeen. Oh no Katniss's mother.

"Hello Cato, have you come to see Clove?"

"Errm yes, could you possibly show me in the right direction please."

"Just down that corridor and to the left."

"Thank you, oh and where am I?"

"District 13 love."

"Oh." I walk off towards Clove, district 13 how can that be, it doesn't exist, I must be dreaming surely. I reach the door to Cloves room and slowly push it open. She's there laying soundly.

"Oh Clove, how did this happen?" I clutch her hand and gently kiss her. "Please get better." She has tubes here there and everywhere and a little machine breathing for her. A nurse enters the room to check her vitals.

"How did this happen?" I ask.

"The shock from the explosion, the rest of you were very lucky."

"Will she wake up?"

"We don't know."

…

My living quarters aren't exactly something to be excited about, it's a small room with two double beds and a single. I have to wear district 13 clothes which are horrible and terribly itchy to wear. My little sister Mercedes coming bounding into the room.

"Cato time for tea."

"I'm not hungry." It's not really a lie I'm not that hungry but really I just want to see Clove again.

"Cato please, I want to show you my new friend." Mercy is tugging at my sleeve, oh I suppose I can see Clove later.

"Fine, so where's she from?"

"12."

"Well I can't wait to meet her, come on then." We get to 13's dinning hall, which is huge but rather crowed, 13 are picky with food as-well each meal is calculated to each persons weight height and age.

"CATO!" I spin around to see Prim glowing with hapiness.

"Hey."

"Do you want to sit with us?"

"Sorry, Mercy wants to sit with her new friend and I'm getting dragged along."

"Oh you mean posy."

"Posy?"

"Mercy's new friend, Gale's sister their with me come on." Mercy skips over me following behind. I place my tray beside that Gale kid, either I'm going crazy but I thought he gave me a filthy look as I sat down, nope he just did it again.

"What's your problem?" I demand. He just chuckles. "Oi I've asked you a question."

"Just because Prim can forgive you I can't."

"I haven't forgiven Cato actually, I just think we need to move on, we all know how the games work." Prim snaps. Oh I see, their talking about katniss.

"Oh sorry, didn't realise you were close." I apologise which really isn't me I need to stop being nice.

"I was more than close, she was my best friend."

"Well soz brah." I stand up and bin my food I don't have much of an appetite any more.

…

"No wonder you haven't woken up babe, you problem know how shit it is here." I force out a laugh as I walk into Clove's hospital room. I don't think she can hear me but doctors say it's good for me to talk to her.

"I love you Clove." I kiss her softly on her forehead.

"Please get better." I sit down on the chair next to her bed and grab her hand.

"When you wake up, I promise we'll get married as soon as possible." I notice a draw next to her bed, I open the draw to find her arena outfit, the pin and the PEARL. She kept it. I collect the pin and pin it gently onto my top. At least now I'll have something of hers whenever I'm not in this room. It's getting rather late, I can't tell what time it is though as we are so far below bloody ground. I rest my head on Clove's bed and clutch her hand and eventually drift off to sleep.

A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?


	17. MUTATIONS

Hey people sorry it's short :( x thanks to giovanna for your review for chapter 16 and thanks to sami. please read and review.

I wake due to the sound of beeping. I look up and the monitor beside Clove has gone crazy the lines gone flat, Clove herself is thrashing around.

"DOCTOR!" I shout, Clove can't die please don't die. A rush of doctors barge into the room one lady grabs me and drags me out of the room.

"No stop, I need to be with her." It's no use I still end up in a white small room alone waiting for the news on Clove. The door becomes ajar.

"Hello?"

"Hey." It's Enobaira, "Come here." She reaches out her arms, I need to be strong I can't hug her I'll cry and I mustn't cry.

"No." Enobaira sighs and goes to her knees in front of me while I sit in a chair. She cups my face in her hands.

"Cato, we all need to cry, It's okay." She smiles weakly Enobaira has never been much of the emotional type but she's right I really need to cry, that's when the first tear escapes my eye. Enobaira pulls me close and rocks me gently soothing me.

"She'll be fine, she's a fighter, Don't worry darling."

"Sorry to interrupt, Clove's stable for now but these next twenty four hours will be critical." Mrs Everdeen walks into the room.

"Can I see her?" I sob.

"Of course, she's still not awake and we still don't know how bad her brain is."

"What?"

"Well when the forcefield collapsed Clove badly banged her head and we are not sure the amount of damage it will have done until she wakes up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demand, I stand up fisting my hands with anger about how I've only just been told about her brain.

"She might have little memory left or even brain damage."

"So basically she'll either not remember me or she'll be a vegetable."

"She could be fine but we won't know until she wakes up."

"She better be fine." I barge past the doctor and walk towards Clove's room. I peer through the glass and see her laying peacefully, just like before I went to sleep, how long will she be like this?

…

"Cato." I'm laying beside Clove pretending to sleep but Beetee has entered the room.

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you about Clove."

"Go on."

"Well the forcefield was the capitol's creation making it nearly impossible for her to remember you when she wakes up, but I have a serum I can give her."

"Well give it to her." I sit up and walk to him. "Please."

"You have to understand, this will change her DNA."

"So?"

"It will mutate her."

"What's going to happen to her?"

"I don't know, the molecules will decide what she needs to adapt to the environment."

"She's going to be a freak."

"She'll still be your Clove, just modified."

…

A/N SOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK? X I WANT YOU READERS TO PICK WHAT MODIFICATION CLOVE WILL GET. SO SPEED AGILITY ECT. REVIEW YOUR ANSWER PLEASE :) X


	18. REVOLUTION

**A/N ****Hey everyone sorry it's been a while, thanks to gembearers and everonica for your reviews, hope you like this and please review **

…

"No, I don't want her to be different." I say to Beetee.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Beettee raises his eyebrows at me. "Okay do it."

"Very well." Beetee injects Clove and swiftly leaves the room. I grab hold of Clove's hand and squeeze it tight, I loosen my grip then I feel her hand tighten around mine.

"Clove wake up babe, you just did that with your hand, open your eyes please." I beg, and very slowly her eyes open. She blinks a few times probably trying to adjust to the light and then turns her head towards me and she smiles.

"Hey, how long have I been asleep?" She asks.

"A while, I'll go get a doctor for you, I'm so glad your awake." I walk to the door and shout for help, Ms Everdeen runs around the corner with Prim in tow.

"Cato what's the matter?" Ms Everdeen asks.

"It's Clove, she's awake." Prim and Ms Everdeen stare at each other in disbelief and rush into the room, Clove is sat up crossed legged with a glass of water I put on the otherside of the room, how did she manage to get out of bed and back so quick?

"Hello Clove, My name is Ms Everdeen and I'm your Doctor." Clove splutters her water.

"Beg your pardon, why am I in twelve?"

"Your not dear your in thirteen."

"How?"

"Cato can answer your questions I'm only interested in your health, well your vitals look fine but I would advise rest for the next few days ring the buzzer if you need anything."

"Okay thanks."

…

I'm sat on my bed trying to get some sleep but I can't stop worring about Clove I know she's fine it's just I haven't left her alone for this long before. My head is under the quilt and I feel it slowly move off my face, I sit up and Sara is sat at the end of the bed smiling.

"Trouble sleeping bro?"

"Yea, you too?"

"Yea, I hate it here."

"So do I, I just want this revolution thing to end so I can go home."

"About that when are you starting training?" My eyes widen in shock.

"What you on about?"

"Brutus told me once everything is ready you and Clove are joining in the fighting."

"Why did he tell you that?"

"I don't know it just came up in conversation."

"Sara leave me alone."

"What. Why? I haven't done anything."

"Sara."

"No!" I know I shouldn't lose my temper with her but I couldn't help kicking her off my bed and throwing a pillow at her.

"Now will you piss off?"

"You're a right prick sometimes, you know that?"

"Yea, well, get over it." She walks off muttering to herself.

…

The corridors are empty when I emerge from my family's quarters, everyone must be at the school or working, I should be going to find Brutus about a job but I find myself outside of Cloves hospital room, I peer through the window and see her sat up on the bed in the thirteen attire drinking water, I see her finger slightly move and the door swings open.

"Come in." She calls, how did she do that?

"Morning, how you feeling?"

"Fine, I can leave today and move in with my dad and brothers if I want to."

"That's good, come on we need to talk to Brutus." She swings her legs around and jumps from the bed.

"Sounds good to me babe." She walks towards me and takes hold of my hand. It wasn't hard finding Brutus, we found him in a meeting room with the other surviving victors. We open the door and find ourselves in a corner trying not to interrupt the discussion going on.

"Get her out of four." Finnick yells.

"We're trying our best, Snows got his guard up, it would be a suicide mission to go into four." A tall middle aged man says I think he's called Plutarch.

"I don't care I need her here, she won't survive another meltdown."

"Finnick, I honestly doubt the capitol would question Annie due to her mental state, they know you wouldn't risk telling her anything." Finnick slams his fist on the table and slouches in his chair.

"Fine but you better be right about that." Brutus turns his head and sees us.

"Oh there you two are." The rest of the room goes quiet. Beetee steps forward and puts his arm on Clove.

"Have you figured it out yet?" He asks her.

"Yes, pretty cool."

"Good shall we." He indicates to the door, Clove nods, gives me a hug and leaves the room with Beetee.

"Right is anyone going to tell me why I'm here." I say. Haymitch clears his throat.

"Every victor who is alive has a new role in the revolution and yours is to be in the army along with Finnick, Johanna and Clove."

"Then why has Clove gone?"

"She has a skill which needs to be trained alone." I looked puzzeled but go along with it.

"Okay then, so when do we start training?"

"Today, you and Finnick and Johanna will join Brutus above ground and begin stamina training."

"Finally some fresh air." Haymitch laughs. "What?"

"Just laughing due to the fact it's raining up there." My happiness suddenly fades great, the first day I get to go above ground it's pissing down.

…


	19. DISTRICT FOUR

A/N HEY SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE I'VE HAD A LOT OF COURSEWORK TO DO,

I walk into my quarters dripping wet, nose running due to the cold and my feet are numb. Clove is sat on my bed sniggering at me.

"What?" I say irritatedly.

"Nothing hun."

"Better not be or you'll feel my wrath." She begins to snigger again so I throw my jacket aside and scoop her in my arms and shake my wet hair in her face.

"Not laughing now are you babe." She squrims in arms like a baby.

"Cato, if you don't hurry up and get in the shower I will have to use force." I laugh at her.

"What you going to do babe?" She smiles and the next thing I know a book is hurtling towards me, I throw Clove onto the bed and duck just in time.

"Shower Cato." She glares at me then turns the corners of her mouth into a smile.

"Fine, but when I get back you're gonna get it."

"Really?"

"Yea."

…

I walk out of the bathroom drying my hair with a towel, clove is still here, she's reading a book of my mothers. I throw the towel into the wash basket and stroll over to Clove. She looks up at me and grins.

"Took your time babe."

"Well I wanted to smell nice for you." She smiles shyly before standing up to face me.

"Shall we go for dinner?" I wrap my arms around her and tug her towards the door.

"Sure, I'm so hungry." I smile and leave the room.

"There you are." Finnick bounds up to us as we reach the door to the cafeteria.

"What's wrong?" Clove asks.

"We're needed at coins office." I roll my eyes as no doubt it be more training.

"Why?" I ask.

"We have a mission."

…

I push open the door to see everyone in the small room.

"Hello you three." Brutus beams.

"So what's the mission?" Clove asks.

"Your going to 4 to get Annie." I turn to Finnick who smiles broadly.

"Really" Finnick sounds so happy.

"Yes Finnick you three and Johanna are going on the ground to get her while me, Enobaria and Haymitch will be in the hovercraft watching for trouble."

"Sounds good to me, when do we leave?" Clove asks.

"In a minute, get ready and be at the aircraft bay in ten." Haymitch replies.

…

"Right so Annie is in victors village still the capitol haven't took her so we'll drop you off at the outskerts of the victors village and you quickly and quietly go get her, any peacekeepers you shoot on sight but only if Clove can't get them first." Haymitch says.

"But, I'm not ready." Clove begins.

"Do your best." Clove smiles and we quickly leave the hovercraft.

When I step onto four, something feels wrong, it's far too quiet; the streets are empty except one house which can only be Annies.

"Come on then let's get this over with." I say.

"Sooner I get to Annie the better, I've missed her so badly." The house is empty I run upstairs to check the other rooms but no sign of Annie, when I get downstairs I feel a blow to my head and fall to the ground, I pass in and out of consciousness, I'm dragged into the dining room, I hear someone scream that could only be Clove.

"CATO!" She screams my eyes drift closed again. When I awake again I'm in a hovercraft, I sit up to find myself in a cell, across the room I see Clove in another cell.

"Clove." I call over. She turns towards me and presses her finger over her mouth, three peacekeepers march up to me and bang on the metal bars.

"Be quiet!"

"Why?"

"Just shut up before someone hears you." I recognise the voice of the peacekeeper but can't put my finger on it, another peacekeeper comes down the corridor but this one is on the small size.

"What's the matter with him.?" Her as well I know them. I stand up quickly and grab one peacekeeper and pull them towards the bar, I push of their helmet.

"Haymich!"


	20. capture

A/N HEY SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE I'VE HAD A LOT OF COURSEWORK TO DO BUT IT NEARLY HOLLIDAYS SO I SHOULD BE UPDATING SOONER.

…

"Cato shut up, you'll blow our cover." Haymitch says. Johanna rolls her eyes and quietly shuffles towards me.

"Cato after you were knocked out Clove threw a vase at the peacekeepers there, that gave me and Finnick to untie ourselves and dress into the peacekeepers clothes, haymitch left the hovercraft to help and the peacekeepers backups were none the wiser to who we were."

"Oh." I glance to clove who smiles. "So where are we going?"

"The capitol to get Annie back, and once that's done we're off to kill snow." Johanna replies with a grin.

"So the pilot thinks you're on his side?"

"Yes."

"When are you going to kill him?"

"When you and Clove are locked in the cells with Annie."

"I understand the plan now."

"Took your time." A speaker in the corner makes a noise and soon after the pilot talks.

"A few seconds and we will be in the air field."

"Show time." Johanna smirks.

…

Walking through the corridors of the prisoners quarters handcuffed and escorted by Haymitch, Clove is beside me handcuffed my Finnick, Johanna is at the front with a peacekeeper. We walk towards a cell, and hear a cry I glance and see Annie, Finnick coughs, Johanna grabs her bludgeon and slams it against the peacekeepers temple, Haymitch catches the man before he falls to the ground.

"Good hit." He says to Johanna.

"Thanks, good to know I've still got it." Finnick runs to the cell door and talks to Annie.

"Annie, it's me Finnick, come here." A fragile figure appears out of the darkness and she crawls to the bars and slowly smiles at the sight of Finnick. "I'm going to get you out babe. Clove?" Clove picks the lock and the door swings open. Finnick grabs hold of Annie and cradles her in his arms.

"Finnick, you, saved, me." Annie whispers.

"I'll always save you." He kisses her gently. "I love you Annie." Annie peeks up at him.

"I love you too Finnick." Johanna runs towards us.

"We need to go, peacekeepers are coming, Finnick is she ready to go?"

"Annie, we're going to go now, are you okay with that?" Annie nods and clambers to her feet.

"Good, cato here have this." Johanna throws me a gun.

"thanks." I grab Clove and we run down the corridor and up the stairs. Haymitch leads us, he comes to a stop at the top of the stairs.

"Two peacekeepers at the end of the corridor drinking facing the window, clove think you could push them out?"

"Sure can." Clove steps forward and faces the peacekeepers and with a swift hand movement I hear the peacekeepers scream.

"Good, let's go, it won't be long before more come."

…

"Shit, we need to find another.." Haymitch begins. Clove pushes past.

"Let me deal with those." She steps into the corridor with at least ten peacekeepers, she swiftly makes a couch fly through the air trapping them in a corner. She turns to us and grins. " You were saying."

"Come on then." Haymitch continues. We continue to jog through the corridors finding our way out to the streets.

"So we need Johanna to get the keys to a jet, Johanna you okay with that?" Haymitch says, no answer, "Johanna." He turns around. "Where's Johanna?"

"What?" We all turn around, she's not there.

"I 'll go find her." I say.

"Babe don't, I don't want to be without you." Clove replies.

"Clove I won't be long." I kiss her goodbye. " If I'm not back in ten minutes leave without me, I will be compromised okay."

"No Cato." She grabs onto me.

"Bye Clove, I won't be long."

"But what if someone has got her."

"I'll keep her company won't I." I pull away and jog back down the corridors. I begin to hear whispers.

"I told you, none of them are stupid enough to come look for me, and they'll know it's a trap."

"All the same, we'll wait." Thanks Johanna I'm stupid then for trying to be nice. I turn the corner.

"Would you please let go of her." I calmly say.

"Cato, behind you." Shit again seriously, I turn too late and land on the floor with a bad headache I try to get up but a boot kicks into my stomach, I look up at Johanna, she's struggling in the peacekeepers arms trying to help me, in one swift movement I spin around and punch the closest peacekeeper but it's too late to fight more enforcements have arrived and one shoots me with a Taser.


	21. interrogation

A/N I'M SO SORRY GUYS FOR NOT UPDATING ITS BEEN SO LONG BUT IVE BEEN BUSY WITH FAMILY AND ASSIGMENTS BUT I HOPE THE WAIT IS WORTH IT WITH THIS CHAPTER, NEXT ONE WILL BE IN CLOVES VIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS AND LOYAL FOLLOWERS

…

I wake up slowly from unconsciousness, I gaze around the room I am in stone wall at the back with a small bared window, metal railing walls and a thick sturdy door, I feel a drip on my arm and look up, another splash of water hits me, great there's a leak. In the corner there is a bucket which I gather is for waste and in the other corner there is a mat, straw and a thin blanket which I assume is meant to be a bed. I hear a rustle in the cell next to me and then a voice.

"You're finally awake." Johanna appears into view. She looks dreadful her clothes are ripped and her beautiful hair is hacked off into a messing boyish cut.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"A day or two."

"What's happened to you?"

"Capitols attempted to get information from me."

"I guess you kept your mouth shut." Johanna rolls her eyes. "What?"

"You, do you think they will keep us alive after they get what information they want?" I look down bashfully, I didn't think of that.

"I didn't think."

"Well you need to start, whatever they do to you shut your mouth."

"I don't even know anything; no one at thirteen even told me I just followed orders."

"There you go already said something wrong."

"What?"

"You mentioned thirteen."

…

"Cato, wake up." I'm laid next to the railing separating me and Johanna, I feel her shaking me.

"What?"

"You have to stay awake, they'll be here soon."

"Who will be here?"

"Peacekeepers." A door slams open and the clatter of swords and guns can be heard. "Remember Cato quiet." A peacekeeper appears at the door and it is pushed open.

"Cato Higgins get up, your interrogation is due." I hesitate to get up and the peacekeeper drags me up and shoves me out the door, I glance to Johanna who smiles sympathetically.

I walk through corridors and stairs up to a small room with a chair in the middle, I'm placed in the chair, and I'm strapped into the chair and left alone.

"Oi you can't leave me here" No answer. "OI," I shout as loud as I can.

"Shouting will not get you released any faster." The voice comes from the mirror on the wall in front of me.

"Who said that?"

"Your interrogation officer."

"Let me go." I pull on the restrains.

"That won't help, now let's begin, who is in charge of the rebellion? Is it Clove?"

"I don't know." It is the truth I don't know whether its coin or that other guy what's his name.

"Cato, who is in charge!"

"I don't know!" I hear her muttering quietly before she speaks to me again.

"Cato one last time or I'll begin phase two, who is in charge of the rebellion."

"I don't know." That's when the sound of Cheryl comes, she screams my name so loud I fear it's going to deafen me; it can't be real or can it? Cheryl is with mum in thirteen. But even with my own reassurance it doesn't stop the pain of hearing my little sister in agony.

…

The peacekeeper throws me back into my cell; Johanna rushes to the bars and grabs my hand.

"Cato, are you okay?"

I smile timidly. Johanna is lifted off her feet she lashes out kicking and screaming.

"Get off me you piece of shit!" She spits at one of the peacekeepers and earns a punch in the stomach and then dragged off to her interrogation.

I lay down in the pathetic bed and try to close my eyes to sleep, I hear Cheryl screaming again in my head and begin to dream of her, in the games, she's running to a set of knives and throwing them at tributes when a larger tribute smashes her against the cornucopia killing her.

I wake up breathing heavily, I begin to calm down when Johanna is thrown back into her cell, water splashes me, I kneel down next to her and brush her hair from her face, she's soaking wet and cold as ice.

"Johanna?" she doesn't move. "Johanna!" She opens her eyes and gasps spitting out water, she sits up and reaches her arms through the railings and hugs me.

"It's okay now Johanna it's over."

"It's not." I pull back and look at her face.

"What do you mean it's not over?"

"They won't stop until we spill." The thought dawned on me so every day I'm going to have the screams of my loved ones on repeat and for Johanna something with water.

"Johanna, I'm beginning to wonder if it was better to kill you and the others while I had the chance." Johanna shakes her head.

"If you did, Clove or you would be dead, one victor as always and snow would rein and next year another hunger games."

"I suppose, but if we never went and rescued Annie we would be safe in 13."

"Cato don't you understand we will never be safe until snow is dead! As long as we are here alive it gives the others chance to continue the rebellion and the cause."


End file.
